Marshmellow Bites
by TenaciousDragoness
Summary: Random ShuxEiri Drabbles.
1. Warts

**Warts**

"That sore, huh?" Eiri asked a limping Shuichi, slyly. He sat on the living room couch, grinning up at Shuichi's halt, and his flushed face. He had heard Shuichi say "ouch" multiple times while passing his office, his footsteps mismatched. Automatically he assumed it was because of last night.

"It's not because of THAT!" Shuichi exclaimed, and then plopped down on the couch, pouting. "And you call me a pervert…" He muttered.

"Then why are you walking like that?" Eiri asked, worried. He slid over to Shuichi, lifting up his leg. "Is your ankle twisted or something?"

"No, don't!" Shuichi warned, moving his leg out of Eiri's hands and back onto the floor. The movement was so fast that Shuichi winced at the impact. "It's contagious." He gritted out.

"I had no idea stupidity was a virus." Eiri said, sarcastically.

"That's not it either!"

"Maybe sometime tonight you'd like to tell me?"

"I have warts. They're contagious. That's what the doctor told me anyway."

"That's all?" Eiri asked, giving a sigh. "Geez…"

"What do you mean; that's all?! They hurt!" Shuichi whined.

Grinning, Eiri harrumphed before giving Shuichi a peck on the lips. That sure wiped the pout off his face, Eiri observed as he pulled away. Those parted lips, trying to catch a breath; those pink dusted cheeks; those glimmering amethyst eyes: this was a look that Eiri would never get tired of evoking and seeing. "You really like to make me worry, don't you, Shu-chan?" He asked, jokingly, lovingly.

At the question and nickname, Shuichi drew a breath, a wide smile gracing his face. "Eiri…" He breathed.

To spare his lover the trouble and pain, Eiri hefted Shuichi into his arms. "Let's see what we could do for those feet of your's…" He pondered, carrying a dreamy eyed Shuichi to the bathroom. Eiri set Shuichi on the toilet lid, seeking out a washcloth. Once found, it was soaked with soap and water and rubbed against Shuichi's blemished feet.

"Thank you." Shuichi smiled.

A hand trailed up Shuichi's bare leg as Eiri lifted off the floor enough to give his lover a deep kiss on the lips. Giggling into the kiss, Shuichi coiled his arms around Eiri's neck, caressing the back of his blonde head with a gentleness Eiri knew all too well. "You're welcome." Eiri smiled back.

Shuichi found it sweet how Eiri would religiously tend to his feet for the next few months and discovered that Eiri had quite a thing for his legs.


	2. Forever Love

****

Forever Love

Shuichi awoke to be a bit surprised to find himself in Eiri's arms. A soft gasp made its way out of his lips. It was still something to get used to: the warmth he felt against the bold chest he was held against, the angelic expression on his lover's face. All creases that Shuichi saw on his face the night before when he was typing were all gone to be replaced by a peaceful, smiling one. Giving a brief peck to Eiri's cheek, Shuichi ran a tender hand softly over Eiri's face, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

He was just about to hop out of bed but then he felt two arms wind around his waist.

"E-Eh?" Shuichi's eyes widened. Eiri nuzzled his neck with his nose. As if that wasn't enough to make Shuichi melt, Eiri whispered, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To make breakfast…" Shuichi managed, despite the acknowledgement of its silliness. It was 7:30 AM, not to mention his day off. An alarm clock was built in his head for having to get up early to get ready. Even on off days such as today, Shuichi winded up waking up early to make Eiri his breakfast which was usually an omelet, bacon, and toast; a bunch of things he learned how to make from Hiroshi. Afterwards Shuichi went to go pick up more groceries as well as Eiri's medicine. That way Eiri could get his writing done without interruption.

"Not today, Shu-chan." Eiri murmured, pulling Shuichi back under the covers with him. From there, he climbed on top of Shuichi, peering down at his lover's flushed face through loving eyes. A small laugh couldn't help but escape his lips in amusement of Shuichi's cute 'helplessly in love' expression. That in turn made Shuichi blush more and let out a short gasp. "We'll go out later. But for now…" Eiri licked at Shuichi's exposed neck, making him shiver with anticipation. "…Let's make love."

That touched Shuichi in so many ways. Ever since they first met, Shuichi had so much doubt that his love would be returned. All that had mattered was being with Eiri. But now he discovered that he had always aspired for more; to have Eiri's love. Abruptly, he coiled his arms around Eiri's neck, pressing his face a bit into his neck. Shuichi began weeping jovially as Eiri cuddled him. "I love you." He croaked.

"Shu-chan…I have always loved you and I will continue to do so. Forever." Eiri softly claimed, stroking tenderly at his lover's bare back.

Slowly but surely Shuichi pulled away and kissed Eiri on the lips, smiling as Eiri sucked at his lips gently. His head returned to rest on the pillow as Eiri dug deeply into his mouth, his hands caressing the back of Eiri's neck.

This was where he truly belonged, Shuichi realized at the magnitude of Eiri's whispering and cooing words through their love making that morning. This moment, the body pleasing his, everything about it topped all the other sex sessions they had with each other. For this one held the special, sacred, harmonizing, beautiful love that they shared to it's full potential.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really wanted to write one little drabble that showed their love and hint their making love. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!**


	3. Fact Beats Fiction

**Fact Beats Fiction**

Scary movies were part of the essence of Eiri's story writing. Usually Eiri watched them alone but Shuichi persisted that he would join him on the couch to watch it with him. So that's how Shuichi and Eiri winded up on the couch, cuddled up under a blanket.

Several times Shuichi flinched, his fear apparent. Eiri knew that if he told his lover to leave, he'd be too stubborn to move away from this comfortable and romantic position that they were in. At first, he sighed and held Shuichi closer. Purring in content, as expected, Shuichi snuggled more into Eiri's chest.

Then a weird groan came from the television set. Curious, Shuichi turned to face it only to be met by a horrific sight. He paled and screamed, burying his head under Eiri's chin, clutching desperately at Eiri's shirt.

"Whoa, Shuichi!" Eiri gasped. His eyes softened as he felt Shuichi tremble in his grasp. He shut off the TV and lowered his head to give a peck at Shuichi's forehead. "Idiot, you shouldn't watch stuff like this if you can't handle it."

"B-but I just…wanted to spend some time with you." Shuichi protested.

Just being told that was enough to spark Eiri's inspirational circuit for his next novel, and to awaken the feeling of love once more.


	4. Favorite Song

**Favorite Song**

"I'm back!" Eiri called into the house upon his return from the doctor. He blinked when no response came. Discarding off his jacket and shoes, he stepped into the kitchen. Eiri eyed the clock, which read 8:00 PM. Shuichi should be home by now; he had told Eiri that he'd be back from recording at 7 PM.

Hearing a door open, Eiri turned to see his lover, eyes closed, headphones on. Shuichi gracefully danced, a big smile plastered on his face. Eiri couldn't help but smile himself. 'He's so cute…' He thought as he strode up to Shuichi, picking off the headphones. In surprise, Shuichi's eyes snapped open, and he gave a small gasp.

"Oh, Eiri! You're home! Welcome back!" He said, happily tossing his arms around Eiri's shoulders. Shuichi giggled when Eiri's hands crept up his waist and when lips met his in a tender kiss.

"Shining Collection, huh?" Eiri inquired.

Shuichi nodded cheerfully. "It's my favorite song!" He gave a warm laugh.

Touched beyond words, Eiri gave Shuichi the most emotional kiss that he could muster.


	5. Up Close and Personal

**Up Close and Personal**

Typically when Eiri showed up at one of Shuichi's concerts, he watched his lover from the back of the crowd so he wouldn't get mauled or embarrassed. This time though he knew Shuichi would really be happy if he did stand in front and for that reason only did he decide to conquer his fear. Seguchi gladly took the liberty of lending Eiri some of NG's greatest bodyguards including K to prevent him from being assaulted by crazed fan girls.

Once Shuichi hit the stage, the first person who came to eye was Eiri. This was a pleasant surprise. He gave Eiri a brilliant smile before giving him and his audience the show of a lifetime. Not only did Shuichi sing strongly and beautifully, but he also added in some last minute choreography to Bad Luck's performance.

Eiri was entranced by the majesty and life his lover brought to the stage and also by Shuichi's attire. Instead of wearing one of the stage costumes he usually wore, which Eiri categorized as tacky, Shuichi was dressed up in gray colored, black striped overalls with an orange long-sleeved top underneath along with a matching pair of orange boots. Now that's cute, Eiri thought.

At the end, Eiri clapped and the crowd joined in. This was more than enough to send Shuichi flying off the stage. Eiri gasped and strutted forward in order to catch his lover.

"Are you crazy?" Eiri asked, steadying Shuichi in his arms.

Shuichi smiled, shaking his head. "No, I'm in love." Then he kissed Eiri on the lips, his hands coming up to caress that narrow face. Eiri held Shuichi closer to his chest and deepened the kiss. This caused the crowd to go wild.

Everyone did like it when a couple got up close and personal, after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: The image of Shuichi jumping off the stage into Eiri's arms was too cute. HOPE YOU LIKEY!! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm also up for recommendations if you have any.**


	6. Faith and Fats

**Faith and Fats**

Trust had been an issue from the start of Shuichi and Eiri's meeting, mostly on the latter's part because of the unfortunate incident in New York. Shuichi, from the beginning, was more than willing to give it a whirl. After constant cold shoulders and neglect, it was hard for Shuichi to determine what Eiri was thinking behind that mask. Now that everything was improving between them, Shuichi decided to try something small that he knew would further prove his trust in Eiri. That's what left him waiting eagerly in front of Eiri's office, his back to the door.

When Eiri opened his door to see his lover's back to him, he blinked. "Shuichi, what's wrong?"

In response, Shuichi began to tip back.

Eiri gasped and caught him before he can hit the ground. "Shuichi!" He shouted in worry.

The next thing he knew, his lover pulled his head down to give him a loving kiss. "I knew you'd catch me." Shuichi giggled.

"Now what the hell was that supposed to prove?" Eiri growled.

Shuichi laughed and sat up to explain. "That was a trust test. I fell; you caught me so you passed with flying colors! Not like I didn't trust you! I just wanted to show you how much I trust you. Can I do you, Eiri, please?"

"This is new. It's usually during sex that you plead for me."

"T-that's not what I meant! Let me catch you!"

"No way."

"AW! C'mon, Eiri!"

"No means no."

"Fine be that way. TIME FOR THE MOST ANNOYING SOUND IN THE WORLD!"

A loud screech emitted from Shuichi's mouth. Eiri covered his ears, wincing. He just pulled another all-nighter and this wasn't what he needed so he gave in. "OK! OK! I'll do it! Just shut up!"

Satisfied, Shuichi stopped.

Eiri turned around and then fell back. As suspected, Shuichi caught him but then collapsed to the floor.

"God, you're heavy! Oxygen! Oxygen!" Shuichi screamed, his arms flailing out from underneath Eiri, who smirked.

"Kiss my fat ass." He teased.

* * *

**Author's Note: I just had to do a trust test. It was too cute. I know that if Eiri was annoyed enough that he would give in but I don't really think he'd say that his ass is fat but I thought it was funny since Shuichi does call him heavy in the manga. It's kinda like one of those moments when you make fun of yourself because somebody happened to bring up that aspect somehow. Anyhow please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!! **


	7. Jealousy

**Jealousy **

"AW! Eiri, look at how cute they all are!" Shuichi awed, pressing himself up against the window of a pet store. "Can we go in, please?" He summoned the best pair of puppy eyes he could manage. "Just for a little while?"

Eiri and Shuichi had just finished eating out and were heading back to the car. The meal was great; their time spent together was wonderful. A perfect finished touch to the evening was to go home and share a loving night with each other. Hearing dogs bark and other animals make noise was not something Eiri wanted. "Quit looking at me like that." He scowled. "It's freaking me out."

Shuichi's gaze went back into the shop and drifted to a small ruby-colored dog. It pawed at the glass and just seeing those eyes look at him the way they did made Shuichi dash into the store. Eiri groaned and had no choice but to follow his impulsive lover. Already he was conversing with one of staff members.

"Eiri, she's only 2500 yen! Can I get her? Please? Please? I'll take care of her and you won't have to do a thing!" Shuichi pleaded.

"Why the sudden interest in a mutt?" Eiri asked, somewhat angrily. He eyed the dog, who matched Shuichi's expression, with a cold glare. Shuichi barely saw the thing for a second before taking off to retrieve her and that made him unusually jealous.

"She really caught my eye and look!" Shuichi put his hand to gently rest on the glass that separated the dog from him. Cutely, he pawed at the glass again. "I think she really likes me! And I bet she hates being in here every single day."

"It's your money. Spend it however you like." Eiri grumbled. He couldn't believe he was feeling so hostile, especially to a dog. "Just don't go crying to me when you need somebody to care for it while you're busy at work. You know how much I hate bitches."

"Really?! Thank you, Eiri!" Shuichi beamed, briefly pecking the older man's lips. This action repelled Eiri's negative emotions in favor of having surprise and love replace them.

"Hey, I didn't do anything." Eiri pointed out, a bit embarrassed.

Shuichi just gave him a hundred-watt smile and then purchased the dog. Now out of her prison, she licked Shuichi's cheek, causing him to giggle. "Now say hello to your other daddy, Cocoa!" Jubilantly, Shuichi held up Cocoa to meet Eiri's eye level. She smiled and gave a jovial bark before licking Eiri's cheek. "Aw, she really likes you, Eiri!"

A small smile couldn't help but creep onto Eiri's face. Having Cocoa around might drive him a bit crazy but only for Shuichi would he allow her around and he just might watch her for him after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: I had to make Shuichi get a dog, the idea of that was so cute! Oh and just in case you didn't know 'yen' is Japanese money equivalent to a dollar, as far as I know. Please let me know what you think!**


	8. Possessed by a Fangirl

**Possessed by a Fangirl**

It was that time of day once again whereas Eiri and Shuichi exchanged their feelings through tender touches and sweet kisses. Cocoa had fallen asleep on her small dog bed a short while ago so that canceled out one interruption. The phone rang like it always seemed to whenever they were about to get it on. Instead of answering it, Eiri angrily unhooked the phone line and then rejoined Shuichi in bed.

"Now where were we?" Eiri asked, slyly.

Shuichi giggled and leaned up to kiss Eiri. He cupped lovingly at Eiri's face as their kiss deepened.

Then came a bounce on the bed. Eiri groaned loudly and turned around to see Cocoa in unison with Shuichi, who jumped up in surprise.

"Cocoa!"

"Shoo, mutt. Can't you see we're busy?"

"Eiri! She's just a dog!"

"Yeah, a dog possessed by a fangirl, much. She's wagging her tail to live porn."

Cocoa barked happily in reply.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know there are a lot of fanfics out there when a kid walks in on a couple while you're getting it on or about to so I decided to change it around a bit. Hope you like!! Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!**


	9. I'm a Pirate!

'**I'm a Pirate!'**

Shuichi was a very creative person just as Eiri was. It was in the artists' blood to have such an attribute. How Shuichi applied his creativity differed greatly from Eiri's, especially so when he purchased his very own video camera. Shuichi insisted that Eiri, Hiroshi, Ryuichi, and Tatshua make a movie together.

So Shuichi and Hiro dressed as pirates for it.

Ryuichi and Tatshua dressed as bunnies.

Eiri was begged to dress in a fancy tux which he winded up doing. If he were able to do anything, it'd be manning the camera. Maiko already had the position of cameraman, absolutely thrilled about being able to film her all-time favorite author.

**RANDOM PLAY COMMENCE…**

**Ryuichi:** NA NO DA! Treasure, treasure!

**Tatshua:** (Covers Ryuichi's mouth with his lips to silence him and then covers his boyfriend's lips with a finger) Quiet, Ryu. Some pirates are here on our island to castrate us in front of our infants for kidnapping this VERY UGLY person. (Thumbs Eiri with a grin)

**Eiri:** I've killed somebody before and I could do it again.

**Ryuichi:** WAH! Tatshua, he's scaring me! (Embraces Tatshua tightly who returns the gesture)

**Tatshua:** Not to worry, my love! I shall pee on him with my ultimate whiz attack!

**Eiri:** I'd castrate you right now but I don't have a knife.

**Shuichi:** (Appears in camera lens) Finally, I have found you, my dear!

**Eiri:** (Dryly says) Goody. Gimme your sword.

**Hiro:** Why does he need us anyway? He's tough enough to kick Tatshua's ass.

**Shuichi:** You just don't get it, my loyal comrade! His evil bunny-chimera brother put a spell on Eiri, my precious Eiri that eliminates all signs of masculinity from his body, leaving him defenseless but still as handsome as always!

**Eiri:** So I'm supposed to be a woman now? (Looks into his pants) Oh, guess you're wrong there, honey; dicks still here.

**Shuichi:** Damn it, Eiri! Act paralyzed!

**Eiri:** Over my dead body.

**Tatshua:** (Evil laugh) That can be arranged. (Hits Eiri with a enlarged plastic carrot)

**Ominous Silence…**

**Hiro:** Probably not such a bright idea, dude.

**Ryuichi:** Stop the violence! Kumagoro wants a scrambled egg!

**Eiri:** Wonder what father would think of you after I destroy your brain cells. (Breaks his knuckles, threateningly)

**Shuichi:** There's only one way to stop the madness of which is my beloved Eiri.

**Hiro:** How's that, buddy? Meds?

**Shuichi:** No! Yo ho ho! I'm a pirate and I want some booty! (Tackles Eiri and they begin making out)

**Maiko:** OH HELL YES! THIS IS GOING STRAIGHT ON THE INTERNET!!

**Ryuichi:** Bunnies go hump?

**Tatshua:** (Picks up Ryu) If you want to, Ryu. Love you, my sweet honey.

**Ryuichi:** Love you too, bunny boo! (They kiss and go somewhere that starts with a 'B')

**Hiro:** Where's Ayaka when you need her…? (Phone rings and he begins talking to her on the phone for hours on end)

* * *

**Author's Note:** I love writing these kinds of things. So let me know what you think of it. The part where Ryu said Kumagoro wants scrambled eggs is kind of a joke, more or less. Think of it this way; Ryu's wearing a bunny costume and it reminds me of the Easter Bunny and he gives out eggs right? So it's supposed to be one of those cute lil' Ryuichi puns.


	10. To Be Healthy

**To Be Healthy**

Regularly Eiri had lately been eating nothing but healthy food. Only because he was constipated which unfortunately his lover was aware of. Once Shuichi heard he made sure to take care of Eiri but he also couldn't help but break out into random fits of laughter throughout the day.

* * *

**Example 1: During Dinner**

"Pass the soy sauce, will you, Shuichi?"

Shuichi complied then fell out of his chair, laughing.

* * *

**Example 2: While watching Shuichi's Nittle Grasper video, he tried to lay a trap for his lover.**

"That WOMAN has a HOT body, baby."

For a few seconds, Shuichi stared at Eiri and for those few seconds, Eiri thought he had him.

It was not so for Shuichi broke out laughing.

So much for that plan…

* * *

**Example 3: In Bed**

After making love, Eiri noticed Shuichi shaking.

"Hey, Shu-chan, your butt ok?"

"Yeah…HAHAHA…Ow….HAHAHA!!"

* * *

Now sitting by the fireplace the next day, Eiri decided not to talk at all. With a flannel enveloping him and Shuichi, he didn't want to wreck this moment for himself.

Didn't last long though because then he farted.

"Holy crap!" Shuichi cackled furiously at the unintended pun despite the sudden stench in the air.

"You have five seconds to stop laughing before I punch you, you damn brat." Eiri threatened.

Regardless of this, Shuichi gave one last giggle before pecking Eiri on the cheek. "I'm glad you're healthy, Eiri."

Eiri smiled and pulled Shuichi closer.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had to write a fic where Eiri farted, it was too funny. Let me know what you think!


	11. Prayer

**Prayer**

Back in his house in Kyoto with his lover, Eiri was dressed in a proper monk's robe along with Shuichi. One thing he usually did before the sun rose was pray at his family shrine in secret. This time around he brought Shuichi with him, holding his hand the whole way there. The way the sun came up in the sky, the beauty of the cherry blossoms, and how Eiri clapped twice before praying was truly a breathtaking sight for Shuichi to see. Once Eiri turned around, Shuichi's heart skipped a few beats at the soft smile adorned on his lover's face.

"What'd you pray for?" Shuichi asked.

Eiri's smile widened at the inquiry. "A happy future with you." He replied twining his fingers through Shuichi's before leaning down to give a sweet kiss to the lips of his beloved. After slowly pulling away, Shuichi's face broke into a bright smile, a warm giggle escaping his mouth. He clutched at Eiri's arm, snuggling his cheek against the soft fabric of his lover's robe, giving a dreamy sigh. Eiri gladly let him do so while they promenaded back to the temple when his father quickly passed them by.

"Uesugi-san?" Shuichi blinked.

"Must pray to the gods so they won't smite me for accepting to host a homosexual wedding." He said, seemingly in a trance.


	12. Change of Heart

**Change of Heart**

Eiri really despised the snow for simple reasons: it made it cold out, it was not pleasant to walk in, and a pain to drive through. Despite this, Shuichi insisted that he could change Eiri's mind. So he gave in and allowed his lover to drag him to the park where they first met. Exuberantly, Shuichi led Eiri to the railing overlooking a whole area of buildings covered in snow, street lights shining to make the snow glisten.

"Doesn't it look like a Winter Wonderland?" Shuichi asked, dreamily.

"It is something." Eiri replied, truly. Then he looked down at his lover and inquired, "But I must ask why this will make me like this annoying form of precipitation?"

"Well…" Shuichi started, taking a shaky breath as he recalled something. He faced Eiri, a small smile on his face, his cheeks now not only red from the cold. "It reminds me of how much we went through together and how much closer we've gotten." This recollection of memories brought upon hot tears that slowly made their way down his cheeks. Eiri frowned as Shuichi sobbed and buried his face in his hands. "I-I'm sorry. It's just back in New York it was snowing just like this and…we…for me that moment brought everything back together. Having to be with you, it means the world to me." Shuichi lifted his head and gave Eiri a warm smile.

Upon impulse, Eiri pulled his lover into a tight hug. "You really know how to change a guy's mind, Shu." He whispered, softly. '_And heart…_' He silently added as Shuichi eagerly returned the embrace.


	13. Personality

**Personality**

As always, Shuichi managed to completely overdo the task of buying Eiri a Christmas present. If it weren't for Hiro, he would've bankrupted himself. Every thing he thought Eiri would like he had purchased, panicking each time he was unable to think of something to get his lover, which Hiro kept track of as every ten minutes. Unlike his lover, Eiri picked his present with ease; the PS2 that he overheard Shuichi wanting, and a Dance Dance Revolution game to go with it.

On Christmas Eve, Eiri's face looked about ready to fall off as he saw the many presents under their tree. He smirked at this for it was typical of Shuichi to go overboard. With a chuckle, he sauntered over to his lover, slinging an arm around his waist. "You wouldn't happen to have a personality for my father in one of those boxes, would you?" He joked.


	14. Past and Present

**Past and Present **

"There you go, girl." Shuichi said, putting a pink sweater on Cocoa. A wide smile spread across his face at how she looked. "It's a baby." He cooed, goofily. Shuichi pet her affectionately, causing her tail to wag. "Our baby; our precious baby girl."

Eiri stood in the doorway of their bedroom, a disturbed look on his face. "Are you done speaking freak because we need to head out before it gets too crowded."

Shuichi gave a laugh before picking up Cocoa, cradling her in his right arm. "We're ready! Let's go!" He pumped a fist in the air and was about to prance out the door when Eiri snagged his coat hood. Blinking, Shuichi turned. "What's wrong?"

A slender pale finger indicated Cocoa's neck. "That's what's wrong." He replied.

"Eiri!" Shuichi gasped, holding Cocoa closer. "How could you say that about our little baby?!"

"I meant that she needs a leash on, you idiot."

"No, I hate those things! It'll choke her!"

"It's against the law to let a mutt walk without a leash."

"Oh, look whose talking."

"Touché, you damn brat."

"Look, Cocoa's trained enough to walk without reeking havoc."

"I don't want her getting lost or stolen. So it's either leash or stay home. It's your choice."

Abruptly, Shuichi's eye began to sparkle. "Oh, Eiri, you're such a sweetheart! Ok, I'll put the leash on her!" He gave a quick peck at Eiri's cheek and skipped back into the bedroom.

They were going to the Shinto Shrine because Eiri wanted to 'replenish himself of the 108 sins of humans' as the tradition of embarking there went during New Years. This was Shuichi's first time going to such a thing. He hadn't even been to a temple until he met Eiri. Before that, he was too focused on his music to even consider seeing such. Going to new places now excited him, especially with his beloved Eiri. The fact that Eiri's last visit to Shinto Shrine was more than six years ago proved to be something in itself. The place was usually populated with tons of people around this time of year, and Eiri didn't chance public shows of affection until just recently. Shuichi's presence was constantly encouraging him to change and it was bringing out the best of him. This trip to the shrine was for Eiri to atone for mistreating Shuichi for so long.

The case of Cocoa tagging along was simply because everybody was too tired up in their own celebration to watch her, and Shuichi refused to leave her home by herself. So they all went together.

Once they arrived, they headed straight to the shrine. For some reason or other, the aura of the shrine gave Shuichi goose bumps. In Japan around the winter, the temperatures were bone-chilling cold and Eiri assumed that Shuichi shivered because of the weather. So he pulled his lover to his side, a gloved hand gripping at Shuichi's hip. "Is that better?" He asked, softly.

"Yeah, thank you." Shuichi smiled, snuggling a bit into Eiri's chest.

Eiri tightened his hold on Shuichi, apparently sensing something ominous in the air. As it came their time to enter the shrine, Cocoa began to whimper. A bad feeling washed over them.

Suddenly, Shuichi's eyes went blank and he dropped Cocoa's leash, alerting Eiri. Then he pushed Eiri aside and took off into the shrine, the sliding door opening and closing for him as if it were an automatic door.

"Shit…" Eiri cursed, shooting to his feet. He slammed open the door to be met by a horrifying sight. Shuichi was unconscious on his stomach with a ghostly image of Kitazawa towering over him. Instantly he paled while Cocoa barked viciously at the attacker of her precious owner.

Behind him, people were fleeing from the evil they felt radiating from the shrine.

"What? Surprised to see me, Eiri?" He taunted.

For a moment, Eiri was too petrified to speak. He managed to recompose himself, despite the circumstances and offered a glare. "What did you do to him?" Eiri hissed, his hands fisting at his sides.

Yuki floated over to Eiri, who took a few quick steps back. "Oh, not to worry, Eiri. It's nothing serious."

"Back away bastard or else I'll exorcise you straight to hell." Eiri threatened, holding up his prayer beads.

The threat worked. Yuki gasped and backed off. "Why, Eiri, you never told me you were a priest. Why do you use such powers to protect this ingrate from me, your beloved mentor?"

"That ingrate, as you call him, happens to be my lover and the reason, 'mentor', is obvious." Eiri retorted, strength welling up in him as he continued to talk. "It's because I'm in love with him, not you."

"Eiri…" Came Shuichi's weak voice. A groan followed as Shuichi awakened.

"Shuichi, stay down!" Eiri warned as he began to chant.

Curious, Shuichi peered up and then shot his head down.

Vulnerable by the sacred words spewing from Eiri's lips, Yuki could only try to grasp onto this world. Gradually, he began to disappear. Even after the image was gone, Eiri still chanted for desperate measure. Hearing his lover's anguished tone; Shuichi sprang to his feet, and ran to Eiri to embrace him tightly.

"It's ok, Eiri. He's gone." Shuichi cried.

"Shuichi…" Eiri breathed. This spiritual experience overwhelmed him and caused him to fall to his knees, hugging Shuichi just as tight. He ran his hands through the pink mound of hair and over Shuichi's cheeks as if to check if he was real. Beyond relieved that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, he kissed every inch of his lover's face and lastly at his lips. Every kiss made Shuichi's face all the more hot. He kissed back putting as much comfort as he could into the kiss.

"Eiri?" Shuichi asked, quietly. "Will you be ok?"

"Yeah…" Eiri replied, weakly. "Let's go home."

* * *

As soon as they got home, Eiri plopped down on the couch (on his stomach). His head was spinning and he just needed some time to pull himself together. Shuichi respected this and went into the bedroom with Cocoa to leave him alone.

"I can't imagine how hard it is for him, Cocoa." Shuichi said, sadly. He hated feeling so helpless. Cocoa frowned and went onto her owner's lap to rub up against him. He spared a small smile on her behalf and began petting her slowly. That was until Eiri confidently sauntered up to him a half an hour later. "Eiri?"

"I've come to my senses. What's done is done. All that matters is that you're with me now, Shuichi." He said, enveloping his lover into a hug, crushing their lips together before gently lowering Shuichi onto the bed. Eiri pulled away to see Cocoa beside them, tilting her head to the side. "You too, mutt. Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to make love. Go sniff your butt or something."

As they made love, Eiri apologized for everything he did to hurt Shuichi and Shuichi assured him that he was forgiven. Between the past and present, his love for Shuichi far outmatched his love that he once had for Yuki.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So here's a little story for New Year's! I hooked up some info on how the Japanese celebrate New Year's and it said the most common place to go was Shinto Shrine and the reason was to 'replenish themselves of the 108 sins of humans'. So I thought; 'Hey, a shrine is a perfect setting for a ghost encounter'! And I always wanted to write something spiritual with Shu and Eiri. So here it is. It might've had a touch of angst in it; you be the judge. I don't usually intentionally write anything angsty unless it's for a friend. So let me know what you think because all of your opinions matter! HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!! AND BE SAFE!!!


	15. Damn that Seguchi

**Damn that Seguchi…**

Recently when I caught a cold, you were blaming yourself. That pained look in your eyes made me want to kiss you until you smiled again. How it made you guilty was quite hard to get you to admit, and it got me pretty aggravated as to why you were trying to keep your problems from me. After you did, I understood. You didn't want me to feel bad for bringing upon the excessive and unnecessary blame Seguchi had put on your shoulders.

That damn Seguchi…Seriously, he can be a real ass most of the time. It's a massive temptation for me to go to NG and give him a personal beating to avenge your feelings but to spare any issues; I'll just settle with mentally beating the crap out of him and give him a verbal thrashing the next time he calls.

I was glad with informing you of this because you laughed and it brightened my day. Screw medicine; having you cuddling with me now is enough to make me better.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was watching episode 12 of Gravitation yesterday and was mentally cursing at Touma for being such a blaming bitch to Shuichi. Personally, I don't like Touma much because he's so monotone and prissy and I don't mean to offend anybody who does like him. He has his good points. So let me know what you think! Thank you all for the ongoing support you're giving my first drabble series! It means so much! YOU ALL ROCK!!!


	16. Sweeter than Chocolate

**Sweeter than Chocolate**

Staring down the computer screen, Eiri took another chocolate sampler into his mouth for fuel. He had to get this done a bit early before the deadline. Eiri promised Shuichi that he was going to take him on a date. The price for assuring such a date would be held was an extreme stomach ache. When he finally completed his soon-to-be novel, he groaned. Clutching his stomach, he stood and dragged his feet to the couch. There, he plopped onto his stomach, cushioning his head with his arms. He felt a nudge at his head and lifted it to face Cocoa.

"Not now, mutt. Wait 'til Daddy #2 comes home." Eiri said, and looked at the clock on the VCR. "Should be back soon." He whispered, longingly.

Cocoa licked his cheek, causing Eiri to crack a smile. He pet her until he heard Shuichi enter the house with a cheerful, "Eiri, I'm home!"

"In here." Eiri weakly called.

Shuichi skidded into the living room and immediately knelt by Eiri's side. "What's wrong, Eiri? You feeling sick? Want me to run to the store to get you some medicine?" Shuichi questioned, worriedly, rubbing at Eiri's arm.

"Can you just give me a stomach rub?" Eiri asked, a bit embarrassed, therefore annoyed. Heat rose in his cheeks as he turned over, revealing his stomach.

"Of course." Shuichi smiled as he happily complied. "So how'd this happen?"

"That damn chocolate that you just had to spoil me with happened."

"Not my fault you can't control yourself around sweets. Honestly, Eiri, and I just gave you one sampler box. I warned you not to eat them all at once but do you listen? Clearly not."

"But they were just lying there waiting to be eaten."

Shuichi laughed at this show of his lover's childish side. "Whatever you say, sweetie." He giggled, placing a peck on Eiri's head.

To Eiri this big stomach ache was worth taking his precious lover out and hearing him laugh and seeing him smile was much sweeter than any box of chocolate.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I got this idea when I got home from school the other day and immediately went for the chocolate sampler my mom had in her room. Wasn't a good idea because then I got a stomach ache. Thought I'd use it on Eiri since he likes sweets and everything. So did you like or did you not like? Let me know and thank you lots for reading!!


	17. Love Symptoms

**Love Symptoms**

Every time he looks at me, my breath catches. His beauty astounds me and I feel special in knowing that I was the one to unfurl the beauty inside him. That beast that he molded himself into did attract me to him. It made me immensely curious about whom the man under the mask was.

Sometimes I felt like he was far out of my reach and that broke my heart…

The little things he does is enough to make me melt; like when he smiles or touches my hand. It replenishes all my troubles and makes me so happy. I know these moments can't last so I cherish them for as long as I am able to.

So when he brought me to Tsukenkaku Tower, the place where he cruelly pushed me away, I felt so anxious for him. Eiri isn't fond of public attention at all and a strong apprehension took hold of me of the possibility of him being exposed to them. As much as I felt it was right to deter him from it, I trusted Eiri's intuition and ended up going there with him.

I adore the way the sun blankets his face…

Once inside, he roughly snatched my hand and brought me to the observation deck. I could tell he was resisting the urge to do so before we entered because of the aggravated way he did it but I was confused as to why he did, especially in a public place where people began to stare. Still, how his hand felt in mine brought that abrupt warmth I treasure so much into my chest.

Eiri dragged me over to the window, giving a wondrous view of Osaka, and took a deep breath, fiddling with something in his pocket. He was nervous. A panic jumped through my chest and my heart ached at this. I hated to see him in such distress.

"Eiri, are you alright?" I asked, worriedly.

With one last long breath, Eiri slowly turned around and kneeled in front of me. My heart stopped as he pulled out the object in his pocket and gazed up at me with eyes so full of emotion and said, "Shuichi Shindou…I know I've hurt you and for that I am sorry and cannot forgive myself…I probably don't deserve you, especially after what I did to you here…" Eiri….he was apologizing…and so sincerely too…Just like what had occurred here, I found myself paralyzed yet again, but this time it was out of pleasant shock.

To assure him that he was wrong, I shook my head no and I found myself crying. In return, he gave me a sly smile. "So forgiving…" He murmured.

As I heard his beautiful voice and when he took my hand, I sobbed harder. Does he even know how happy he's making me…? "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" The voice I was so used to hearing sprout cold and harsh remarks was…was…proposing marriage to me…in front of all these people, who I forgot were even there. My knees gave in. Eiri had managed to stop time again and bring me into our secret utopia, where he held me to his chest and lovingly said my name. As soon as I could gather my words together coherently, I answered fervently, "Of course…of course I'll marry you. I love you so much, Eiri…" Desperately, I embraced him, not wanting to let go, and as we hugged the crowd of people roared with excitement either clapping, cheering, or awing. Gently, Eiri pulled away and slipped a beautiful ring on my finger, a timid blush on his cheeks. I could tell he was embarrassed so I rushed to get on my feet but I couldn't. With those loving words he said, Eiri took all the strength from my legs. Even so, he looked so cute with that blush on his face.

Then lips met mine in a passionate kiss and the next thing I know I'm being lifted into the arms of the man I love so much. Opening my eyes, the sight before me was too breathtaking for words. My beloved Eiri stared at me with such love glistening in his eyes. "I love you too, Shuichi." He said, giving a peck at my lips.

Heading to the elevator, everyone waved us off as if we were going on our honeymoon. I smiled and shut my eyes in pure bliss as I cuddled into his shirt. All of this was so overwhelmingly wonderful. Not even in my wildest dreams had I ever imagined this. Especially Eiri taking me to the hotel I had found him in with that crazy fangirl and gently, meticulously made love to me. Everything he did that day made me incredibly happy and it was a day that I won't ever forget...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey there, everyone! First, I really wanna thank you all for making me reach 90 reviews and for supporting my story!!! YOU ALL ROCK SO MUCH!!! Well, about this chapter, I wanted to write something from Shuichi's POV and I thought of how much the 'Voice of Temptation' novel made me angry, especially when Eiri KICKED Shuichi which makes me pissed off to no end so I thought, 'Eiri should APOLOGIZE and it would be extremely romantic if he erased those bad memories out of Shu's mind of what he did and replace it with a proposal of marriage'. So yeah, this is the outcome. Hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Shuichi is so awesome and cute!!! Let me know what you think!!!


	18. Warm

**Warm**

On a snowy day, Shuichi walked alongside his lover, Eiri, out of NG. Unlike Eiri, Shuichi had no hat on and his ears were freezing. Noticing this, Eiri used his gloved hands to cover Shuichi's red ears. In response to the touch, Shuichi looked up at his lover, blinking.

"I have to keep you warm somehow." Eiri reasoned, blushing.

Shuichi was suddenly grateful for the snow, and smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I thought of this idea while walking home from school the other day. Thought it'd be really cute. Let me know what you think!! This has to be the shortest thing I've ever written.


	19. Snow Angel

**Snow Angel**

Riku was visiting and Eiri didn't like it in the least. The little brat always took Shuichi's attention away from him. So this time Riku dragged Shuichi outside in the snow to play, while Eiri stood glowering near the door of his condo complex.

"Let's make snow angels, Mommy." Riku suggested, lying down in the snow, moving his arms and legs in sync. When Shuichi didn't join him, Riku stopped and asked, "Aren't you going to make a snow angel?"

A wide grin spread over Shuichi's face as he made his way over to Eiri and cuddled his arm. "I already have one right here." He smiled, causing Eiri to blush.

With a blank look, Riku stood and walked over to the couple. Blinking, he said, "But daddy says that angels are virgins."

All it took was Shuichi's touch to keep Eiri from losing his temper.


	20. Random

**Random**

Seated at the benches of the park where they met, Eiri had an arm casually around Shuichi's shoulders. There Shuichi reminisced on their first meeting and laughed. At this, Eiri blinked. "What's so funny?"

"You know, Eiri, when I first met you, I thought you were a hobo who was going to beat me up and steal my shoes." Shuichi clarified, chuckling.

A pause ensued which made Shuichi nervous but then Eiri gave a small laugh. "Well…that was a random thought." He remarked, amused. "Was I really that intimidating?" Here, Eiri carelessly laughed again.

"You have no idea." Shuichi laughed back in complete bliss.

* * *

**Author's Note:** During the manga (not EX) when they first met, Shuichi really thought this and I thought it was hilarious. Then it would be nice if Shu told Eiri this. I love writing them as such a happy couple! Please leave a review and lemme know what you think!


	21. ForgetMeNots

**Forget-Me-Nots**

It came that time again when Eiri was leaving for his book tour. If not for Bad Luck's rigorous schedule, Shuichi would've accompanied his lover on this trip. Even Eiri said so and that dose of love could keep Shuichi going for some time. However, it still didn't change the fact that Eiri was going away…

On the day of Eiri's depart, he told Shuichi to meet him in the elevator by noon. Doing so, Shuichi was met by a blushing Eiri holding a bouquet of flowers. Blinking, Shuichi made his way to his lover's side, the door closing behind him.

"That's not from one of your fans, is it?" Shuichi asked, hopefully. A second later, the bouquet was thrusted into his arms.

"Moron," Eiri muttered. "Like hell I would ever flaunt my popularity like that to you."

Taken off guard by this pleasant delivery, Shuichi gazed at Eiri's serious face with a tint of red on his cheeks. Soon after, he smiled warmly and went up on his toes to give Eiri a kiss on the cheek. Just about to pull away, his waist was tugged firm against Eiri's stomach. A short gasp escaped his mouth before Eiri's lips met his in a passionate exchange.

Slowly separating, Eiri whispered against moist lips. "I'll be sure to call and text."

"OK, me too…" Shuichi murmured, laughing as a series of kisses were planted fervently about his face. Only when the elevator opened did Eiri stop, hesitantly stepping out into the lobby, an arm around his lover's waist.

After waving Eiri off, Shuichi dreamily walked back to the condo they shared, taking the wonderful scent of forget-me-nots. Once inside, he noticed a note attached to the flowers.

_To Shuichi,_

_You think I'd just give you flowers without giving a little insight into them? This myth is pretty stupid but that's why it's called a myth. _(Here, Shuichi laughed.) _Well, according to medieval myth, an armored man picked blue flowers for his beloved and like a jackass somehow managed to get himself drowned, yelling 'Forget me not' to her, and like a stupid bitch, she didn't even bother to rescue him. They blame his death on the weight of his armor. What a load that is, eh? _(Shuichi laughs more in agreement.)

_The meanings behind these flowers are true love and faith. For my love for you is obviously true and it is indeed faithful. Thought it'd be special if I gave you them in the place where we first kissed, since you're such a sucker for this romantic stuff. _(Tears began to trail down Shuichi's face as he giggled. Eiri knew him inside out.)

_Try not to be too lonely,_

_Eiri_

* * *

**Author's Note:** The reason why I haven't updated in a few days was because I just my sweet sixteen the other day. It was so much fun! Well anyway, recently I had to hook up some romantic things to get me back on track and I found the myth of the forget-me-nots from North America. There is actually a few of myths from different places but since Eiri actually came to North America (New York, specifically) I thought I'd use this one. Eiri could be a romantic when he wants to be. LOL. So let me know what you think! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! YOU ROCK SO MUCH!!!!


	22. Stage Fright

**Stage Fright**

"Thank goodness you're here, Mr. Yuki." Sakano exclaimed, anxiously. Eiri had just arrived backstage and was startled by the excited manager. "Shindou can't stay calm. He refuses to go on stage." He explained quickly in panic.

Eiri's face became grave. "Lead the way."

Practically jogging, Sakano led Eiri to the dressing room preoccupied by Bad Luck. Opening the door, he revealed Shuichi seated on a chair, his head down on the table while Hiro rubbed at his shoulders comfortingly. The table shook with the force of Shuichi's unconsciously tapping foot. Analyzing this, Eiri knew his lover was in distress. Instantly, he was at Shuichi's side, and kneeled down. "Shuichi, what's wrong?" He asked.

A tear-stained face looked up at him and then disappeared into his chest, his arms enveloping Eiri. "I'm afraid." He sobbed. "I'm afraid this song won't be good enough for you."

Eiri sighed, cradling Shuichi's head. "Is that all? Where's all that confidence I'm so used to?" He asked, fondly.

"We were having a bad week." Hiro offered. "Shuichi thinks we didn't practice enough for this one."

"As if he ever wants to practice…" Fugisaki muttered, earning him a jab in the ribs by K.

"Idiot." Eiri softly scolded. He took his lover's face into his hands, and kissed him. All of Shuichi's worries faded right there. Bliss took over his emotional circuit and he felt as if he could sing for a whole week straight. Pulling away slowly, Eiri wiped away his tears. "Just go out there and do the best you can." Eiri smiled. "Blow me away."

"You got it." Shuichi grinned, giving him a quick peck before heading to the door. "Thank you, Eiri." He lovingly said before running off.

The performance that night turned out to be one of the Bad Luck concerts ever.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This idea was too good for me to pass down. Thank you to all who have wished me a happy birthday! It means alot! And everybody, I would love to thank you all so much for reviewing!! 136 reviews! OMG, I never thought I'd reach that high! Thank you all for making it possible and I hope to receive more reviews from you in the future!


	23. The Offer: Part I

**The Offer: Part I**

"I'll think about it." Eiri said. To have Shuichi walk into his office with a pair of tickets in hand was least expected. They were to a Romeo and Juliet play and according to Shuichi; they were given to him by Hiroshi's older brother, Yuji. The man had finally landed a part and was ecstatic to have invited Eiri Yuki, the novelist he respects so much. Hearing this, Eiri was touched by the liking but couldn't help but suspect something. Despite so, he decided to consider the invitation, for Shuichi's sake.

Smiling at this, Shuichi went up to Eiri's chair and gave him a peck on the cheek. "OK, Eiri. Just let me know before the end of the week." He happily replied. Hope welled up within him at the chance to go to a romantic yet tragic play with his lover. Just imagining it made him excited.

Nodding, Eiri returned to his work, eyeing his lover as he walked out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is going to be my first drabble series story. I thought of the idea while hooking up Gravitation character info. To find out Yuji respected Eiri really inspired me. And the thought of Shu and Eiri going to a play of Romeo and Juliet is just so utterly romantic!!! I know this part may be a tab bit boring but that's because I'm just lying down the plot line and dragging this chapter out more will just add on to the boredom. Let me know what you think because your opinions all matter!


	24. The Offer: Part II

**

* * *

**

The Offer: Part II

"Just think! Eiri takes me by the arm and we go down that aisle and then just to show those bitches that he's MY man, we'll indulge in a deep kiss and then go off on our honeymoon!" Shuichi ranted, dreamily. Bad Luck was now in the break room and Shuichi took this opportunity to inform every one of Eiri's answer, plus a daydream.

"What makes you so sure that he's going to say yes?" Fugisaki asked, skeptically. "And I thought you were going to a play, not a wedding."

Shuichi grinned, shaking his head. "You just don't understand."

"I do." Hiroshi abruptly said, alerting Shuichi and Fugisaki. He smiled at his best friend, warmly. "Just thinking about taking her to a play makes me thrilled. I can hardly wait to see her in that beautiful kimono she showed me, not like she isn't already beautiful."

This relation made Shuichi's eyes sparkle and he grasped Hiroshi's hand. "Oh, Hiro…" He murmured. "Doesn't love rock?!" He exploded in pure joy.

"You bet!" Hiro replied with just as much enthusiasm.

Well aware that this attitude will keep on for some time, Suguru slapped a hand onto his face. At this rate K will literally hop the gun and that wasn't something to look forward to. Paling, he looked at K who was entranced by the jovial atmosphere Shuichi brought about, sipping peacefully at his tea in sync with Sakano. The suspense at soon being shot at was irking him and Suguru winded up slamming his head on the table.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I just had to put some shining friendship in there. I love how Hiroshi could relate Shuichi when he falls in love with Ayaka. I just had to show that and Fugisaki is as stingy as ever. To be honest, I don't really like him but he is better than Touma and I'm just thankful that they changed him in the anime. When I saw him hit on Eiri in the manga (not EX; Does anybody other than me notice that they made Shuichi look 10 in that manga and make Eiri look like a child mollester?) I was so freaked out. I mean, a lot of things in the manga kinda caught me off guard but it is better nonetheless because the manga is better 100 percent of the time. Please let me know your thoughts and the next part will be up soon!


	25. The Offer: Part III

**The Offer Part III**

Usually after sex, Eiri got out of bed to either take a shower, smoke, or drink. This time around Shuichi was surprised when Eiri held him tight to his chest. It was so placid to be up against such a strong chest and hearing the rapid heartbeat made Shuichi all the more jovial. '_Beating with love for me…_' He thought, happily. Sighing peacefully, Shuichi made circles on his lover's chest.

"So…" Shuichi started, somewhat awkwardly.

"I'll go." Eiri suddenly said.

Taking a second to figure out what he was referring to, Shuichi was easily excitable. By accident his head bumped roughly into Eiri's chin, which in turn let out a hiss and cupped his chin. Quickly Shuichi sat up and cradled his lover's head.

"I'm so sorry, Eiri!" Shuichi apologized.

"No big deal." Eiri replied. Practically on Shuichi's lap, he gazed up at his lover with amusement dancing in his eyes. Such a reaction led Eiri to believe that Shuichi doubted that he'd say yes. "Is it that unbelievable?"

"Huh? Oh…well…I'm just excited that we'll be going somewhere together." Shuichi answered.

"You don't need some excuse to propose a date." Eiri reasoned. Shuichi blinked down at him so he elaborated. "Yuji-san personally invited us because he thinks when I see the way he performs that I'll squeeze him into my upcoming movie."

Making a sour face, Shuichi replied, "Yuji isn't like that. You shouldn't assume the worst in people you don't know."

Eiri knew that Shuichi was right. When they first met, he did assume the worst of Shuichi in order to protect himself; it was the easiest thing to do. That selfish decision winded up hurting him and more importantly, it hurt Shuichi.

"Is that so?" Eiri smirked, pulling Shuichi's head down to kiss him. "In that case, I should meet him and find out."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter's more juicier and cuter than the last. Hope you enjoyed and the next part will be up soon! I really enjoyed writing this because it is true that Eiri didn't really bask in afterglow in the manga (since they didn't show it at all in the anime) so I decided, 'Hey, he should because it's such a loving and peaceful moment that all lovers should bask in'. Let me know what you think!


	26. The Offer: Part IV

**The Offer: Part IV**

The meeting was arranged by Shuichi and Yuji gladly agreed to meet them at a nearby coffee shop. When they arrived, Yuji had already bought Eiri and Shuichi their favorite likings of coffee, which he was thanked for. That act of kindness set a good impression. The polite way Yuji greeted him did too. He treated Eiri like an ordinary person, not as a world famous novelist. They discussed Japan's economy while Shuichi watched them converse, totally satisfied. They got along swell. After finishing his coffee, he excused himself to go to the restroom.

"You know, Shuichi-kun told me many good things about you." Yuji abruptly said. "I don't mean to pry or anything but…how does it feel to have someone like him? With all my job failures, I can't really settle down or maybe I'm just that much of a loser." He joked.

The question caught him off guard. Honesty proved to be a redeeming trait in someone and Eiri respected this show of honesty. He grinned. This feeling of security while talking with someone made him feel like a person; and to think, he gave up this casual comfort. That was until Shuichi found a place in his heart. "Well, it could be annoying sometimes but around him I feel relaxed and I can be myself."

"Ah, sounds like you got it good."

"In this situation, good is much more like an understatement."

"I see. I have to say, you're a real lucky to have a guy like Shuichi-kun."

"What about me?" Shuichi inquired upon his return.

Eiri and Yuji just smiled at him.

"What's with the smiles, guys? C'mon tell me what you were saying about me." Shuichi urged.

A sarcastic reply popped into Eiri's head but he knew that would make Shuichi lose it. As cute as he is when he's angry, initiating such behavior in a public place deemed to be improper. So he settled with, "We were just discussing how wonderful you are." He confessed.

"Oh…" Was all Shuichi said. The blush that graced his cheeks brought about a loving sense of accomplishment in Eiri.

Indeed he felt more than alive and it was all Shuichi's fault.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I can totally picture Eiri and Yuji economically speaking. This is just one of those stepping stones of Eiri actually talking to other people again. Ah, the mysterious power of love; it's such a miracle worker just like Shuichi! Tell me what you all think and the next chapter will be up ASAP! The next part will center around them going to the play. Thank you for reading!


	27. The Offer: Part V

**The Offer: Part V**

"How long do you plan on standing in front of that mirror?" Came Eiri's voice. Shuichi jumped and turned to face him, who was leaning on the doorway to the bathroom. The sophisticated looking outfit that Eiri wore reminded him of an English gentleman rather than a businessman.

"Until I look worthy of your presence." Shuichi answered, honestly. He wore a mahogany top with a black vest with matching leather pants. To him, his hair was still out of sorts. "Which by the looks of it, I have my work cut out for me." He was about to look back to the mirror but Eiri grabbed at his arm, stopping him. Shuichi blinked.

"What makes you think you aren't?"

Those golden eyes were so captivating with that worried gleam. Shuichi felt like he could melt. Momentarily, he regained his bearings.

"The last thing I want to do is embarrass you, Eiri."

Golden thinned and the next thing Shuichi knew he was pressed up against Eiri's chest.

"You are more than worthy already so quit thinking like that."

Pulling away, he gripped Shuichi's shoulders and about faced him. Together they faced the mirror. Shuichi watched as Eiri's reflection turned his head. "If anything…I don't think I'm worthy of you…"

On his heel, Shuichi spun around and embraced Eiri. "Don't be silly. Do you even know how much you mean to me?" He looked up, smiling softly. Being met on by the effulgence of that smile was contagious. Eiri gently smiled back.

"More than anything else in the world, right?"

Shuichi nodded, happily.

"Same here so would you please stop fussing over your hair like a chick so we could go?"

Ignoring the girl comment, Shuichi giggled, "Yeah, let's." Then he laced his fingers through Eiri's and they headed out.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter pretty much covers their insecurity of not being worthy of eachother. I know I said that this chapter would center around the play, but I wanted to do a little before the play- the actual play- and then after the play kind of thing. Hope you liked this and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!


	28. The Offer: Part VI

**The Offer: Part VI**

Arriving at the place, Shuichi thought the historic style of it fit that of the play Romeo and Juliet. The décor and paintings resembled an old-fashioned, uniquely designed theater. Shuichi marveled its magnificence, catching Eiri gawk at him. As much as he wanted to let his lover know that he was aware of this, he restrained himself. Shuichi didn't want to push his luck. Like a gentleman, Eiri had offered his arm to Shuichi after exiting the car. The last thing he wanted was to spoil their special night out.

Eiri chose to sit up close, which Shuichi had no objections to. It didn't matter where they sat as long as they were together.

And so the play commenced, the actors and actresses put on quite a spectacle, especially Yuji who played the role of Romeo brilliantly. As the play was presented, Shuichi reacted to every scene either by squeezing Eiri's hand or cuddling into his arm sighing dreamily. Occasionally whenever a dramatically tear-jerking event happened, Shuichi cried suppressing his sobs as to not disrupt the play. Noting this, Eiri casually slung his arm about his lover's shoulders, offering comforting rubs here and there that went appreciated.

Once it was time for the curtain call, Eiri headed backstage with Shuichi in toll to speak with Yuji. Security gave them a bit of a hard time until Yuji intervened and led them to his dressing room.

"You were fantastic, Yuji!" Shuichi praised.

Hiroshi and Ayaka came after them to congratulate Yuji as well on a job well done. They received a smirk and thanks from Yuji, who thought they looked like they were about to be wed in the fancy outfits they were wearing.

"It was really impressive." Eiri agreed. "What do you say I give you a part in my new movie?"

Everyone was caught off by the question. As soon as Yuji pulled himself together he echoed, "What do I say?" A bright, wide smile spread across his face. "I say you got yourself an actor, Eiri-kun." He took the younger man's hand and shook it. Words couldn't describe how thrilled he was at this. Pursuing a career as an actor seemed impossible before this and now he was hitting the big screen. His hard work and dedication really paid off.

Seeing Eiri's generosity shine through like this touched Shuichi's heart in a way he hadn't before.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I really enjoyed writing this because imagining Shuichi and Eiri going to an old-fashioned theater together is so romantic! And making Eiri so generous to someone other than Shuichi is so nice! So there's only one more part left and let me know what you think of me making it a lemon because I think I will. Thank you for reading and stay tuned!


	29. The Offer: Epilogue

**The Offer: Epilogue **

For the whole duration of the ride back home, Shuichi cried fountains of joy, all the while exclaiming Eiri's blooming personality. It made Eiri proud that he could make Shuichi so happy, though his lover's wild imagination kicked in, and he put a stop to the fervent hand motions before it was able to get them into a car crash. Shuichi was such a romantic picturing them in the positions of Romeo and Juliet. When he overdramatically yelled, 'Let down your hair' Eiri broke out laughing. "Wrong play." He had managed to say through his chuckles.

Once they had taken off their shoes at in the foyer of their apartment, Eiri gave Shuichi a hug from behind. "You know, after seeing that play, I feel that much more grateful to have you, and I know I will for the rest of my life. I sure as hell won't tolerate anyone getting in between us again." His hot breath tickled at Shuichi's skin and a shiver went down his spine. His heart skipped a beat at those words. Everything felt like it was put in slow motion as he turned around and stared into the depths of those golden eyes.

Eiri had a hard time controlling the speed of his beating heart. He had every intention of making those amethyst eyes shimmer with pleasure. His head lowered so that his lips could kiss those of his beloved. Eiri's hands deftly unbuttoned Shuichi's vest in a matter of seconds. Lifting Shuichi up by his thighs, Eiri pressed his lover to the wall so he could wrap his arms around Eiri's shoulders. With that done, Eiri ran into the bedroom, which caused Shuichi to give a hearty laugh. That winded up turning Eiri on more.

In no time, they were in bed with their clothes and undergarments scattered about the room. Seeing that warm smile on Shuichi's face below him, Eiri's breath caught. "What are you really?" He softly asked, making Shuichi look up at him with confusion. "Are you even human?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shuichi pouted.

"You have the aura of a heavenly being." Eiri replied satisfied at the blush he got in return. He smiled as he began caressing Shuichi's body, one hand trailing downward to cup a certain sensitive body part. A loud moan elicited from Shuichi's mouth at that. "Sometimes it's hard to believe I have such a blessing before me." He lovingly said.

"Eiri…" Shuichi breathed, gasping as Eiri sucked at his nipple while plucking the other. Soon after, kisses were trailed up his neck to end up on his lips, the tongue of the man he loved with all his being, delving deep. Having his lower side tenderly fondled with, he moaned into Eiri's mouth, running his hands wildly through golden strands of hair.

"I love you, Shu-chan." Eiri affectionately said upon separation of lips.

"I love you too, Eiri." Shuichi replied, wholeheartedly.

After spreading Shuichi out open enough, Eiri entered him benign tendency. Feeling the warmth encase him, he groaned. Hearing Shuichi gasp loudly at the intrusion, he kissed at his face. "I-I'm all right. It's ok." Shuichi assured.

With an overwhelming passion, Eiri pounded into Shuichi. Eventually they were both finished and Eiri lied down to gather his Shuichi into his arms. He kissed his forehead, nose, and then at his lips, basking in the brilliance of afterglow.

Moments like these made Eiri think that he was the most fortunate man in the world to have someone as indescribably wonderful as Shuichi.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I would've updated sooner but the site wouldn't let me log on for two days straight! It was driving me nuts! But I'm glad that 'technical glitch' is all over and done with. So here's your lemon. While writing it, I felt a bit awkward about it since I was writing about Eiri in the nude but then it made me happy to have made it in the end. I was so giddy too, randomly laughing at the fact that I was writing porn but hey, who doesn't like porn right? LOL, so let me know what you think! Hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for reading!


	30. Eiri's Birthday Breakfast

Eiri's Birthday Breakfast – February 23rd

Days such as these used to be so trivial. Now with Shuichi in my life, he made an actual meaning out of my date of birth. He's so transparent. I could tell he was planning something from a mile away. Needless to say, I had no idea what though. Shuichi acted giddier but his schedule didn't appear to be altered at all.

In the morning, I woke up to see Shuichi by my bedside in an apron reading 'kiss the chef'. Looking over to what lay before me stunned me. It was a nicely prepared breakfast in bed. He laughed joyfully at the look on my face. "I decided to put the cooking skills you taught me to use. Looks like I made an awesome impression! Well, bon appetite." He proudly regarded the food. This used to be the man who was prone to cuts whenever he got a hold of a knife and he didn't have a single cut on any of his fingers (for that, I'm glad). To have made him into a better cook, welling with pride rather than a lousy, stubborn one, I felt very accomplished. Once I took a bite, a delicious taste graced my tongue.

"How is it?"

"It's really good. Here's a reward."

I kissed him and let me tell you, his lips held a taste nothing could ever top.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know it's been such a long time since I've updated. I didn't know exactly what to do for Eiri's birthday so I made it small, sweet, and simple. I'll put up Shuichi's birthday drabble either tomorrow or the day after. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


	31. Shuichi's Birthday Surprise

Shuichi's Birthday Surprise - April 16th

The day began in the best way possible. Eiri delivered a kiss to my lips and whispered, "Happy Birthday." Honestly, I had forgotten all about my birthday. Working on the latest songs for Bad Luck's upcoming CD as well as dealing with the media among other things (such as making Eiri happy) left me with no time to contemplate how I was going to spend this day. Having been reminded, I cuddled into Eiri. All I could ever ask for was to lie in his arms all day long; smelling him, feeling him, tasting him…I began to drool.

"Hey now…" He said, giving a small laugh. "Don't start. You'll wreck all the plans I made for you today."

As soon as we got dressed and we were in the car, he told me to put a bandana on to cover my eyes. Excitedly I took it from him and tied it on. I was so psyched! Eiri was going to surprise me! I was hardly able to sit still the whole ride.

When we finally arrived at our destination, he removed the cloth from my face. I gasped when silly string came flying my way and winced at the rays of sunlight. "Happy Birthday, Shuichi!!" Hiroshi, Ayaka, my sister, mother, father, Ryuichi, Noriko, her husband (old…freaky…but age doesn't matter when it comes to love!), Seguchi-san, Mika, Fugisaki, Sakano, and K were all there; bright smiles on their faces. I felt the happiness radiating off them and having my family and friends here all together in such a mood (at Tokyo Disneyland, no less!) overwhelmed me with immense joy. I broke out crying. Eiri was the first one to comfort me by wrapping an arm around me. "Crybaby…" He teased. I giggled and with him by my side, I greeted everyone with a hug.

We had the park all to ourselves for the whole day. Everyone fooled around and got along so well. My parents loved Eiri and my mother explained how she totally freaked when the famous Eiri Yuki had called her to invite her to my surprise party. It was perfect. I was able to catch up with everyone and have fun all at once!

"Despite being 20, you're still a kid at heart." Eiri explained with a smile.

On that unforgettable day, Eiri gave me the most enchanting feeling that no guy in a dorky rat costume could ever top: the wonderful power of love.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aw, isn't that precious! Eiri put a lot of work into making Shuichi's birthday special! So nice! I really enjoyed writing this because I love writing from Shuichi's POV. I like writing from Eiri's too because you could actually tell what the heck he's thinking. So tell me what you think and thank you for reading!


	32. Family

Family

Obtaining placidness was often little to come by for Shuichi and Eiri. Being in a famous band, Shuichi had a very hectic schedule to adhere to while Eiri had to wait and do work on meeting his deadlines in the meantime. Now in the park together with their dog, Cocoa, Eiri and Shuichi lied down on a picnic blanket, finally able to kick back and relax. This being one of the few moments of complete tranquility made it all the more special. 'No stress, no worries…' Shuichi thought, looking fondly at Cocoa, petting her. She wagged her tail, happily. Shuichi leaned on Eiri, who had an arm securely around him. "This is so nice…" Shuichi sighed.

"Yeah…well, every family needs time to spend together," Eiri softly said.

This brought tears to Shuichi's eyes. "Yeah…family…"

Their rings glistened in the bright spring day sunlight.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Such a peaceful setting is exactly what they need from time to time. Everybody does, I assume. Cocoa's back baby!! I missed writing about her! She's such a cute little addition to Shu and Eiri's relationship; their daughter! Aww!!! And nobody had to get pregnant either. LOL. So leave a review and lemme know what you all think! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last one! ^^ THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDYING SUPPORT FOR MARSHMELLOW BITES!! And this drabble series shall continue as I get more ideas.


	33. Hook, Line, and Sinker

Hook, Line, and Sinker

It's not very often Shuichi loses his temper on Eiri. Usually, he vents through his music, not wanting to bother Eiri. But since he's on a short three-day break, outlets were quite limited. Blasting music was out of the question since Eiri still needs to work, and whenever disrupted all hell breaks lose. Automatically, that eliminated dancing. So Shuichi decided to take a nice, hot bath.

Finding hair cluttering the drain was horrifying to say the least. The reason being that he had just recently watched The Grudge. He paled and screamed, running out of the bathroom with only a towel on.

Cocoa sought out Eiri, not like she really had to. He was already going to check on his lover, Cocoa hot on his heels. It barely took a second for Shuichi to toss himself into Eiri's chest.

Eiri steadied him. "Hey, whoa, Shuichi! What's wrong?" He asked.

"We gotta leave! She's here!" Shuichi cried.

"She?" Eiri blinked, and then raised an eyebrow skeptically. "In the bathroom?"

Shuichi nodded fast in reply. Groaning in annoyance, Eiri went into their restroom and discovered the source of his lover's fear; the hair he had forgotten to take out of the tub. "It's just my hair, idiot." He informed.

"Oh well…you should learn how to clean after yourself, Eiri." Shuichi huffed.

"Last I checked this was my apartment."

"That I happen to always pay the bills for."

No argument there. Eiri always did get too caught up in his work to even want to take a break. That left Shuichi to pay the bills, which he had no problem with doing. Though now it came in handy at winning this argument.

"Just clean this up and stop hissy fitting me, scaredy cat."

"I'm not cleaning up the mess YOU made. So let me make this clear so you'll actually want to listen…" Shuichi slyly started. "I'll give you a Hershey bar…"

"Like hell I'm gonna go for that."

"…with nuts."

To make his point, Shuichi dropped his towel to the floor.

Hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is something I wrote a while back. I was looking for my most recently made drabble that pretty much has the same effect as this but not so sexual: Shuichi winning an agrument. I LOVE THAT!!! ^^ I'll try and find the other one that has more to do with Cocoa so that'll probably be the next one I put up. I hope you enjoyed this! THANK YOU FOR READING!!!


	34. The Nail Incident

The Nail Incident

"Eiri…" Shuichi growled.

"…What is it?" Eiri blinked. His lover was not one to be mad very often so this rare occurrence never failed in making him anxious.

Angrily, Shuichi strode over to Eiri and held up a nail in front of his face. "I found Cocoa chewing this when I came home." He explained. "Now what did I tell you about keeping the floor as spotless as possible for our precious daughter?"

"What are you talking about? I don't recall you saying that…"

"Eiri! Would it kill you to take a few seconds out of your 'busy' schedule to listen to me?! I told you this the first day we got her!"

"Well, excuse me. It's hard to tell what the hell you're saying sometimes when you're bawling."

"That's not the only time I told you! Well I hope you can remember now! KEEP THE FLOOR CLEAN!!"

With that, Shuichi huffed and stomped out of the room, leaving Eiri to sulk. He hated it when Shuichi got angry with him. It made him feel bad for snapping at Shuichi like that. 'Haven't I done that enough?' So he found Cocoa and apologized, picking her up affectionately. From there, he proceeded to find Shuichi, who always cooled off after a fight on the balcony.

"Shuichi…"

His head whipped around, amethyst eyes wide. "Oh, Eiri…I…"

"No…" Eiri objected, caressing Shuichi's cheek. Cocoa, who was cradled in his other arm smiled. "You're right. I should've listened to you. I'm sorry."

Leaning up on his toes, Shuichi gave him a kiss. "I forgive you." He smiled and then he glanced at Cocoa. "Look, she's smiling. Aw!" As Shuichi giggled, Eiri held him close, savoring the jovial look on both his daughter's and soon-to-be husband's faces.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So here it is! Pretty much the same effect as the last drabble but a different situation. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!!! I really wanted to write something for Mother's Day but I'm short of ideas for it... I hope you enjoyed it!!


	35. Abracadabra

**A/N:** This drabble is an AU. It was inspired by the Song _Abracadabra_ by Kotani Kinya. If anybody wants me to make this into an actual story, let me know. If I get enough reviews, I'll do so. I think it'd be fun to make an AU. I'd probably make Eiri have a different occupation though…Just review and let me know what you think! Thank you so much!

**Abracadabra **

Taking daily strolls through the park was what Eiri Yuki usually did whenever a writer's block hit him. This time, there was a stage with a magician with pink hair on it, entertaining a horde of children accompanied by their parents. There was just something about how vibrant that guy was on that stage that pulled him in.

"Now, I'll need someone for this next trick!" He enthusiastically said, causing the kids to act up, waving their hands in the air, wanting eagerly to get chosen. That was when those amethyst eyes locked on his. For a moment, they stared into each other's eyes before the man said, "Why don't you come on up, sir?"

Being put on the spot was embarrassing, but he found that he couldn't say no. The crowd of kids whined but calmed down as Eiri stepped on the stage, their interest perking up at the upcoming trick.

"N-now what's your name?"

"My name is Eiri Uesugi; your's?"

"Shuichi…Shuichi Shindou…"

"The Magnificent!" The children added, cheering.

"Thank you, thank you," Shuichi took a bow and then regarded Eiri with his hand. "Now behold as I pull a quarter from behind Eiri's ear! A-LA-CA-BAM!"

"Wow!"

"Shuichi-san is so awesome!"

"That trick sucked," Eiri abruptly said, alerting all.

The kids went into a rage.

"No, you suck!"

"All he did was slip a quarter in his sleeve and pick it out when his hand was near my neck. I felt it myself; can't believe your parents even buy this crap."

"Watch your tongue, young man!"

Shuichi stood, aghast.

"My advice would be to stick doing that trick on kids." He smirked.

Even after hearing this, the audience was still on Shuichi's side; the children favoring their idol above all else; the parents seeming to know and adore the magician. Hearing them angrily mutter, Shuichi got an idea. He grinned, ominously. "Hey, guys, what would you say that I chop Mr. Eiri in half, eh?"

There was no objection and they all laughed while Shuichi chased Eiri around the park with a saw in his hands.


	36. Crap

**Crap**

Chaos ensued when Cocoa decided to take a dump in our favorite novelist's shoes. He stared at the brown mass and then looked at Cocoa with a blank face before exploding, "What the hell, mutt?!!"

Cocoa barked happily, taunting Eiri, targeting the twin shoe with the crap assault. Eiri was all like 'HELL NO' and grabbed her, but then she took a poop in his hands. The scent was overpoweringly disgusting. "FUCKING SHIT! SHIT!" Eiri flung the crap out of his hand and it landed on the wall. Suddenly the room oozed poop and Eiri totally lost his mind. OH MY GOD!!!! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!?!?!?!" He screamed, taking in the impossible scene before him.

Then he woke up to see Shuichi's face looking down at him, worriedly. "Eiri, you were shouting in your sleep. Are you all right?" He ran a hand through Eiri's hair.

"I am NEVER walking that damn dog ever again…" Eiri remarked.

* * *

**Author's Note:** We all have my friend Danielle to thank for this...She reviewed this and suggested Cocoa taking a crap in Eiri's shoes so I decided, 'yeah, I'll vent since I'm pissed at Eiri yet again...Nothing new...' Well, I certainly hope I didn't scare anybody off with this. I laughed while typing this and obviously I enjoyed writing this fine piece of 'art'. Please leave a review and lemme know what you think of my silliness!


	37. Not So Innocent

**Not So Innocent**

Kanna Mizuki cooed Cocoa when she first met her while going to pick up Eiri's latest manuscript. She commented his 'daughter's' cute eyes, claiming them to be innocent and telling her that she was the most adorable puppy she's ever seen over and over again in various ways. Eiri groaned, a bit irritated and disturbed to hear his editor speak in such a high-pitched voice. It was enough that Shuichi did so, constantly, squealing and obsessing over their 'first born'. Even so, he loved the fact that with his future husband, he had managed to have obtained such a nice little family circle of his own.

Soon, Shuichi had returned home to find Cocoa doing something rather…naughty. "Cocoa, quit humping Yoshi!"

Said woman as well as Eiri approached the scene.

"Oh, my…" She gasped, surprised. Then she flashed a smiled, bringing a hand to her cheek. "How cute, taking after your father!"

Eiri got disturbed yet again, matching Shuichi's expression.

Puppy dog eyes still hold the hearts they capture, even after proving they're not so innocent.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I really hope you like this, guys! The last thing I put up didn't get very good replies so I'm hoping in my heart that this one is actually cute and a bit funny. Lend me your thoughts and I'll try my best to update ASAP. Oh and by the way, this drabble was inspired by my own dog, Sammy. He was humping his toys yesterday when my friends came over and guess what? He's still as cute as ever, even when he's humping! LOL. Thank you for your undying support!


	38. Slow Dance

**Slow Dance**

The music played, people danced, and we were just sitting rigidly at our table. Apparently, the restaurant I used to go to added a dance floor to its confines. As if watching those couples dance was going to do anything. I was trying to figure out why the hell Shuichi didn't jump on me, begging me to dance with him by then. Not that I'd object. I would've been more than happy to dance with him.

When I looked at his uneasy smile, I knew. Mentally, I beat the crap out of myself. Of course, my old restrictions of public affection stuck on him good. How foolish I was to even bring upon him such rejection and cruelty. Shuichi has gone through hell to be with me and I'll be damned if I don't express my love for him correctly. Holding true to this resolution, I got up. His eyes followed me, confused. I kneeled in front of him, taking his hand. "Would you allow me the pleasure of dancing with you?" I asked, smiling.

"Of course," he smiled back.

No sight even compares to entrancing his smile is. With my breath catching, I took him onto the floor. I bored into his eyes and I found no flaw in the depths of those sparkling amethyst eyes. Love, that short complicated word, was right in front of me, making this wonderful moment possible. It made me feel so stupid for being so cynical about it. As I danced with him, determined emotions sprung forth, and at the end of our first slow dance, I kissed him. So what if people saw? I really do hope they plaster this all over the news. That way, I'd show the world that Shuichi Shindou is my man.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally, an update! School just ended recently and I just finished all my regents so yeah...Anyway, I really like writing from Eiri's POV because everyone actually knows what the heck is going through his head and I make him NICE! So please lend me your comments and thank you for reading!!!


	39. Flexible

**Flexible**

I have come to love so much about Shuichi Shindou. The way he smiles, the way he laughs, though some people tell me it's irritating and obnoxious. All over again I feel the overwhelming urge to punch somebody's teeth out whenever I hear people backtalk him while going to pick up my medicine or something. Among the mutters, I listen to people criticize our relationship, and I find myself not caring. This is an attribute that Shuichi's had from the beginning; his ability to go forward despite outside opinions, especially the ones held by some of his old classmates. One day, I recall condescendingly confronting them about calling Shuichi a loser and they backed off with no protest. It felt good to have defended him.

Shuichi is beyond nice, not to mention forgiving. I've treated him like shit; even still he graces me with his presence. The habit he's made of picking up all of the groceries, cleaning the drain, washing the dishes; I appreciate his dedication to me and think it's adorable how he does each one of these chores. I even join him in doing so just to get a closer look of him.

Just when I thought I've seen him doing everything from singing to just the simple act of smiling, I saw him in the park with his buddy Hiroshi. They appeared to be sparring and I found myself blinking at this. Shuichi did a cartwheel towards Hiroshi, who frantically dodged it.

"Whoa, watch it, Shu!" Hiro exclaimed. "You could've knocked me out!"

"I'm sorry." Shuichi sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I got carried away."

"Ok, man. Let's…" That's when Hiroshi spotted me and Shuichi's eyes came to find me, frozen behind the bushes. He blushed at my abrupt appearance, embarrassed. "Eiri-san," Hiro recognized.

"Don't let me interrupt," I said as I sat on the grass and witnessed the rest of their sparring.

That day, I found myself loving his flexibility. I discovered that his sheepishness of being caught doing such was due to the fact that he didn't want to seem like he wanted to be more masculine than me. This consideration of my feelings was yet another trait that I loved about him, my Shuichi Shindou.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wanted to type something where Shuichi was showing off his prowess without meaning to. And to be truthful, I think that Shuichi is more masculine than Eiri due to obvious reasons. So tell me what you think! Thank you all for the lovely amount of reviews that you gave me for the past two chapters!!!


	40. Missing

**Missing**

A whole week at a luxurious private beach house was a vacation arranged by Eiri. He and Shuichi had spilt the pay for the rental which was no sweat considering their fame and wealth. Beaches prohibited dogs to lurk on their sandy planes and the people who owned the house were allergic. They had no choice but to leave Cocoa with Hiroshi, who gladly offered to look after her. Shuichi had cried when he bid Cocoa a temporary farewell but in exchange had gotten the most blissful week he ever had. The couple did activities from miniature golfing to just simply sitting on the beach.

In the house, Shuichi imagined Cocoa sniffing around the new surroundings and found himself missing his 'daughter'.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I just came back from Long Beach Island today and it was so much fun! I have a dog so I found myself missing my little Sammy when we got to the house and imagined him sniffing around the kitchen and such. So I just had to write a little drabble about it! Tell me what you think and it's good yet strange to be home again!


	41. Disturbed

**Disturbed**

Even having received DDR for Christmas, Shuichi barely had any time to play it since then. The roadblocks to that being Bad Luck's insanely busy schedule and Eiri's need for silence while working. On this off chance that he got to get his groove on, Eiri sat on the couch with Cocoa on his lap and watched. Going through the songs, Shuichi came by 'Blind Game Again'. With his mouth agape, Shuichi went through the remainder of the songs, mesmerized. Other songs of his turned up and he about-faced to his lover.

"Oh my God, I'm on DDR!" Shuichi shouted, his mind blown.

At that, Eiri chuckled. "You didn't know?"

"Nope, it's news to me!" Shuichi replied. "Wait, did you know?"

"Seguchi told me. I wonder why he didn't tell you. They're your songs, after all."

"Beats me," Shuichi shrugged and then blinked at a song named Noodles Remix. Curiosity overcame him, and Shuichi selected it. The lyrics were as follows:

_I'm cooking noodles_

_Love noodles_

_For my two syllable love_

When Touma appeared on the screen with nothing but an apron on, Shuichi tripped up and Eiri dropped the glass of water he was drinking.

"Well…now we know…" Eiri said. "…and now I need to puke…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** In episode 10 of the Gravitaiton series, I found it disturbing to see Touma making noodles for Eiri, and wearing an apron. So I just had to make fun of it. I hope you guys weren't too disturbed. I just find it cute that Eiri and Shu freaked out together. Thank you for reading and please review!! Also, some credit goes to my BFF Dan for saying 'I'm cooking noodles' when Touma was wearing that girly apron.


	42. SitUps

**Sit-Ups**

As a daily workout routine, Shuichi usually did two hundred sit-ups every other day. He was one to keep fit and the only time he was able to do so was at night. Consistently, he made sure his workout lasted for an hour. Typically, Eiri would still be in his study still typing up his novel. So Shuichi listened to his MD-player so as not to disturb his lover. This time around Eiri had completed his work and had come into the room to see Cocoa go underneath Shuichi's legs. Smiling at this display, he went to give Shuichi a kiss just as he sat up. That got a smile out of the concentrated face he saw upon entering the living room.

"Both of you are so distracting." Shuichi giggled as Eiri straddled him to deliver another kiss to his lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've been getting into a workout routine ever since the beginning of the summer. Sometimes when I'm doing sit-ups my dog Sammy goes underneath my legs and I thought it'd be cute if I put Shuichi into the same routine. And yes, I do 200 sit-ups every other day. Please let me know what you think and thank you for all of your support! YOU GUYS ARE SO MEGA AWESOME!!!


	43. Cooing

**Cooing**

Dogs have the power to make even the most anti-social person coo at it's adorable appearance and antics; even Eiri Uesugi was affected by such. While Shuichi was at work, Eiri played with Cocoa. He even went so far as to name all of her toys; Mr. Wiggles, Mr. Snowman, Mr. Train among other uncreative names. Little did he suspect Shuichi to come home early.

"I got the belly. I got the belly of the baby. You like that, don't you, honey bunny? You're such a cute baby. Yes, you are." Eiri cooed, rubbing Cocoa's tummy, affectionately. It took him a second to notice Shuichi standing behind him. He froze at Shuichi's gaping face at being caught in the act of speaking weirdly.

"Well...I don't know whether to think that's cute or freaky..." Shuichi commented after a short silence.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I coo my dog like this very often and it tends to be very inspiring by what you can tell when I write about our beloved Cocoa! XD I decided to make Eiri reveal this side of him, which I gotta say, if I walked in on him having a moment such as this, I'd be sort of grossed out...School's starting soon...Yuck! Don't worry, I will still be writing for this drabble series as well as the other two ExS stories that I have up! Marshmellow Bites, I can tell, will be an everlasting story for me if I keep coming up with more ideas for these two lovebirds! Thank you so very much for reading and reviewing, everybody! I'm almost to 300!!!


	44. Loose Trunks

**Loose Trunks**

Over the summer, Shuichi and Eiri took occasional visits to the community pool. One time set a place in theirs minds. Unfortunately, they couldn't be left completely alone. It wasn't as if the public were permitted access when the infamous couple decided to go. K along with some other bodyguards assured them relief of being in private, away from the prying eyes of the typical fan. This, of course, went highly appreciated.

Shuichi enthusiastically went to do a flip into the pool, splashing Eiri in the process. Lowering his raised hand, Eiri saw Shuichi's trunks float to the surface. Before he can retrieve them, K took them out with fast maneuvering using a net. Shuichi was above water, blushing. "K, give them back!" He demanded.

In response to this, Eiri got out of the pool to chase K into getting his lover's trunks back. After a minute of pursuing, Eiri found himself being picked up and flipped into the pool. The impact caused his trunks to fall off and K took it into his possession using the net again. "Have fun skinny dipping, you two!" He gave them a wide smile before walking away, holding up a peace sign.

Quickly wading through the water, Shuichi made his way to Eiri's side. "Are you ok, Eiri?" He asked, being brought into a passionate kiss.

Eiri just couldn't resist.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I just had to make them have a moment in the pool. Sometimes when I do flips into the pool, my bottoms practically come off and I need to pick them up before I resurface so I wanted to make Shuichi do the same. K could be a tease a lot and he looks out for Shuichi as if he were his father. I find that so sweet. I know I put a thank you into the A/N every single chapter but it would be rude if I didnt; THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING MARSHMELLOW BITES!!! It makes me happy to read all of your wonderful comments!


	45. I Love That

**I Love That**

As I became more benevolent with Shuichi, he became more assiduous as a result. His lyrics practically wrote themselves and he shed more light on his personality through his music. Not to mention, his music videos have more of a professional yet personal flare to them. In them, he was choreographed very well, I must say. Shuichi danced with such ardent grace will all of those flips and his shaking hips. It was obvious that he had a great time and when he showed all of them to me, I was so proud of him. I was also cajoled by the way he was expressed his love for me; how I was his inspiration.

I love that much more than I can possibly say and every time I see a video by him, I whisper loving words of praise into his ear and start pecking his neck. He usually giggles and without meaning to, he augments the seduction that he had already casted upon me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know that it's been a long time since I updated. I've been short on inspiration lately and school kinda gets in the way of writing sometimes, but I have managed to actually write something. YAY! I hope that you like. Shuichi dancing in his music videos would be so awesome and I know that Eiri would be seduced by it. Tell me what you all think and thank you for reading!


	46. Down the Hill

**Down the Hill**

From time to time, Shuichi and Eiri went on a picnic together. Whenever there were brownies present, they left Cocoa with Hiro so as to avoid her contact with chocolate. As they ate, Shuichi had a piece of fluff on his face, which Eiri had licked it off. In response, Shuichi giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. They conversed about everything that was going on, the mood cheerful and loving. Typically, after they ate, Eiri reads his manuscript under a tree with Shuichi leaning on his chest. He looked up at his lover, deeming him adorable in those glasses that he was wearing. Feeling playful, Shuichi waited until Eiri was done reading everything over before snatching his glasses. Quickly he got up and winked at his lover, waving the glasses in the air.

"Catch me if you can!" He teased, turning around to run up the grassy hill as Eiri started to chase him. Arms enwrapped him after he reached the acme of the hill. They winded up rolling down the hill. As abrupt as it was, Shuichi laughed and Eiri smiled. Reaching the bottom, Eiri came to stop over Shuichi.

"I'll take these back." He said, retrieving them back. "Now what should I do to you?" He smiled, slyly.

"Hm…" Shuichi pretended to think. "Oh, screw it! Kiss me, Eiri!"

With the utmost pleasure, Eiri complied.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Recently I thought of a scene between Shuichi and Eiri where Eiri would be chasing Shu, cutely. Like a Shuichi dream come true! Then I thought of them rolling down the hill together and it was too adorable to turn down. They can't take Cocoa everywhere with them and need some alone time. Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading! It's most appreciated!


	47. First Anniversary

**First Anniversary**

Weeks before it hit October 19th, Eiri and Shuichi had put a lot of thought into what they would give the other on their first anniversary. Their marriage was special, much more special than any of them could say in words. So they made sure that on their wedding day that they got it especially recorded. Like they expected, the following morning's news had featured that as the biggest scoop of the week.

Feeling lazy and tired from the week's workload, Shuichi and Eiri decided to just stay home and take the day off. They flipped through a photo album that they put together. Both of them put meaningful pictures from their childhood to the present. Getting all cozy on the couch in each other's arms, they basked in the brilliance of reminiscing. Shuichi adored how cute Eiri was when he was younger. What he saw was different from what Eiri depicted from all those photographs. In his eyes, he saw an oblivious and weak child. Shuichi noticed the scowl on his lover's face and made an attempt to remedy it.

"Eiri, you looked so intelligent and cute. Of course, I already said that last part…but you have to remember that nobody knows everything, not even you." Shuichi said, tapping Eiri on the nose.

"How'd you know…?" Eiri asked.

"Lover's intuition." Shuichi interrupted, holding up a finger.

At that, Eiri smiled, holding his husband closer and then turning the page. "Well, look at you. You were pretty cute yourself." Eiri complimented, rubbing the palm of his hand up and down Shuichi's arm/. The picture he commented on was the one with Shuichi doing karaoke in a party hat and Eiri indicated it with his index finger. "Wonder how good you sung back then. By the looks of it, you had a strong hold on your audience just like you do now."

Giving a laugh, Shuichi replied. "I sung like a chipmunk. That was way before I hit puberty. My family thought I put on a cute act. Goofy yet cute."

"I see what you mean. Some things never change." Eiri observed from the other pictures. Shuichi's childhood was the polar opposite of his. Eiri's childhood was full of taunts and he felt like an alien from outer space who was completely unwelcome in Japan. Going to New York had been good and well for a short while until that incident with Kitazawa happened. In a sense, having Seguchi take him to America had been like running away from his problems. Pondering how much better it would've been if he'd just stayed in Japan and dealt with his issues like a man was inevitable. Sensing this, Shuichi deemed it better to just remind Eiri of what's going on presently and focus on the now. He closed the album and got up to put on their wedding video. Grateful for this change, Eiri gave Shuichi a peck once he returned to the circle of his owns. He had to abandon those what ifs because they didn't matter at all. Seeing the man he grew up to become on the video was miraculous to say the least. He was so loving and affectionate the whole way through; from the kiss that sealed them together forever to playfully smearing cake on Shuichi's nose.

Shuichi had made him regain what he had lost on that fateful day of his sixteenth year, that and so much more.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Today is Marshmellow Bite's first anniversary so I made a drabble to celebrate! Thank you all for all of your support of this drabble series this past year! I tried thinking of something unique for them to do and reflecting on the past seemed just about right. I know I have yet to write an actual wedding fic for these two so maybe I'll put it here. I know I'm most likely putting their wedding in my other fic "Two Kinds of Love". Tell me what you think and thank you for reading!!


	48. A Halloween Scare

A Halloween Scare

Halloween was the following day and Shuichi wanted to dress up for the festivities, but had yet to find out what he wanted to embody for the day. Eiri wasn't too keen with the idea, but he relented because he knew that it would make his lover happy. At the costume store, in disguise, Eiri and Shuichi faced the wall of Halloween costumes. Clearly, Shuichi was more engulfed with the adventure in pondering what to be while Eiri just stared at his excited lover in amusement.

"What do you think I should be?" Shuichi asked, turning his head to Eiri.

"An idiot," Eiri joked.

"OK, then. That's easy. I'll just dress up like you." Shuichi shot back, grinning.

In response, Eiri just harrumphed as Shuichi's gaze returned to the costume choices. What he winded up picking for the both of them was a prince costume for Eiri and a samurai one for Shuichi. While driving in the car, Eiri couldn't help but inquire. "Now where are we going to wear these?"

"Giving out candy to kids, of course," Shuichi cheerfully answered.

Smirking devilishly, Eiri thought of a way to make this more worthwhile. Outside of the complex, during the process of handing kids their next set of cavities, Eiri leaned down to give Shuichi a kiss. This shocked the children and disgusted and confused them all at once. After a minute, the kids fled away from the awkward scene that Eiri had conjured.

"We sure scared them." Eiri commented. "Happy Halloween!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know that it is a day late but I decided to put it up anyway to celebrate Halloween! Happy Halloween to all! I hope you got lots and lots of candy and brush your teeth! Eiri scaring small children wouldn't be much of a shocker considering he doesn't really take a liking to them. So I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and I thank you again for the bottom of my heart for reading this drabble series!


	49. Happy New Year

**Happy New Year**

It was a bother to be among thousands of people in Time Square. Not to mention, Eiri was out there for over an hour already. The only reason he was there was because of Shuichi and Eiri knew how much it meant to his lover to finally be able to perform in the United States. He wanted to be there for Shuichi and support him.

As the crowd swayed to the beat of "In the Moonlight", Eiri smiled warmly. Throughout the whole song, Shuichi either closed his eyes or looked at Eiri.

At the completion of his song, Shuichi got off the stage and Eiri hurried through the crowd to him. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the slush on the ground and had fallen onto his rear as a result. Shuichi gasped and headed over to him as the countdown began.

"Are you all right?" Shuichi asked, kneeling down.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Eiri replied, forgetting his embarrassment.

"3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd cheered.

"Happy New Year, Shuichi." Eiri lovingly said, giving his lover a deep kiss. 'This is the man who loves me, despite all the crap I've put him through. He makes being in New York enjoyable.' He thought, running his hands through pink strands of hair.

Pulling away, Shuichi affectionately murmured. "Happy New Year, Eiri."

Gazing into each other's eyes, they knew that they could face whatever the new year had in store for them….together.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope everybody has a happy new year!!! This is a quick drabble for such an occasion. Lend me your thoughts because your opinion matters! Thank you!! You all are so awesome!


	50. As My Angel Sleeps

**As My Angel Sleeps**

There was one night where I had the cheesiest dream. Shuichi was bathed in a ray of light surrounded by nothing but white. Wings had unraveled out of his back and he had smiled at me, holding out his hand. Without hesitation, I took his hand and the next thing I knew we were up in the air. It gave me the most amazing feeling…that I could do anything so long as I had Shuichi by my side…

Then I woke up to see Shuichi sleeping soundly beside me. He really did look cute, as angelic…no, even more angelic than he did in my dream. It soothed me to have him in my embrace. There were moments like these when I just think of how grateful I am to have Shuichi in my life. He has done more for me than anyone, sacrificed so much to be here with me…

I kissed his lips, murmuring. "You're all mine…" That made me smile. "…and I'm all your's, Shuichi."


	51. Lustful Desire

**A/N:** Keep in mind that this drabble is told from Tatshua's POV. I must say that writing this was fun! Please leave a review and let me all know what you think! I love you all!

Lustful Desire

Being a monk is profitable. It gets me places I need to go and the money keeps my motorcycle going when I want to get away from the temple for a while. Only thing is my Father wants me to shave my hair off. There is a few things wrong with that. One is, my hair is apart of my charm. Without it, I'd be as ugly as my Father. How can I get laid without it? Another problem with that is I'd get a cold draft and I'm not much of a hat person. I want to impress Ryuichi, not scare him off with my bald head.

I looked at Eiri and Shuichi whenever I chose to sulk at my big brother's condo. Mostly, I always wanted Shuichi to hook me up with Ryuichi so I usually waited as long as I could for my opening to ask him. One time, when I was over, I felt envious of Eiri for snagging such a fun, loving guy. The way I saw it, all was fair in love and war…although I'm embarrassed to admit that wasn't the case here. At the time, I was suffering from sexual tension.

It seemed like forever before Eiri went to the bathroom. I took this chance to sit next to Shuichi on the couch and put my arm around him like my brother did. "Uh…what do you think you're doing?" He sneered, pulling away.

"Shuichi, it's me, Eiri, your lover who wants to fuck you."

"Tatshua, I'm not stupid. Besides Eiri doesn't use such vulgar language anymore or reek. P-u…just what is that smell?"

"Oops, I just farted…my bad…"

"Damn, what did you eat?"

"How nice of you to ask. I want to eat you."

"Hey, back off! Don't go putting words in my mouth!"

"I'd like to put something else in your mouth…"

Innuendos worked on the ladies. I figured that it'd work on anybody. I was wrong on that theory and I learned that the hard way…no pun intended. Shuichi punched me in the face as I began to lean over him. I can't say that I saw that coming. As I lay on the floor urging the pain to subside, I heard Eiri's footsteps.

"What happened?"

"Tatshua happened."

"Not really…" I muttered, utterly humiliated. I didn't even reach first base and I was out. What a failure I've made in this conquest.

Better luck next time, I guess. Who knows? Maybe the next time I see Ryuichi, I could tell him I got decked in the face by a robber in the process of stopping him. There was nothing like a good tale, after all.


	52. Error in Possession

**Error in Possession**

Leaving the rookie with a cup of coffee in charge of the control panel was always a bad idea. The man had been left with the responsibility of the lift in Shuichi's new music video called _'It's Worth It'_.

Unlike the majority of his songs, this one didn't center around his relationship with Eiri. It was basically about how even the most unlikable jobs get some appreciation and serve a purpose. What had inspired Shuichi to write such a song was a conversation that he recently had with an old co-worker of his. Before Shuichi had earned his fame, he had worked in a restaurant with his friend, Kiyoshi, who still works there. Kiyoshi couldn't see the glory of taking peoples' orders or cleaning tables. Only when he conversed with Kiyoshi did Shuichi realize how all jobs were significant.

The joy of making the video was that Shuichi did some shots in his old neighborhood. The portrayal of the lift he was on was that of an electrician who occasionally tended to the cables hovering about any given street. Shuichi felt on top of the world, projecting his voice to his neighbors, family, and friends, his lover Eiri included, who stood below him watching him sing from a considerable distance.

Right in the middle of the shooting, the rookie had spilled his coffee all over the control panel, causing it to malfunction. The lift violently tipped forward and Shuichi was flipped over the railing, letting out a scream, grabbing onto the railing just in time to prevent his fall. Many gasps were heard from below, adding onto his panic.

"Shuichi!!" Eiri shouted.

"Fly down like the angel you are, Shuichi-sama!" The rookie suggested.

"Shut up, you stupid bastard!" Maiko cursed at the rookie, punching his lights out before Eiri had a chance to.

Eventually, help arrived. It took a few minutes, but it felt longer than that for Shuichi who was holding on for dear life. Another lift was sent up and Eiri insisted that he get on it. "Hang on!" Eiri yelled.

"Like I have a choice!" Shuichi responded.

Abruptly, the lift tipped forward, the surface perpendicular to the ground. His grip loosened and he screamed as he fell. Luckily, Eiri had broken his fall. As soon as Shuichi came to his senses, he noticed that he was on top of Eiri and quickly got off. "Eiri!" He gasped. "Are you all right?"

Suddenly, he found himself in his lover's embrace.

"Thank God, I caught you." Eiri said, shaking.

That was how the rookie got fired.

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted to do something with Shuichi falling onto Eiri. This teaches you never to have a beverage around expensive electrical equipment and that even a job as a waiter is meaningful. Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


	53. Whispers in the Dark

**Whispers in the Dark**

By the end of busy days, Eiri and Shuichi didn't have the energy to make love. They just slipped under the covers in their pajamas and cuddled. On some nights, Shuichi would sing softly to Eiri until they were both fast asleep. Sometimes Shuichi's voice was too spent to sing these lullabies. And on those nights, Eiri would kiss his throat and bless his voice. This never failed in making Shuichi smile.

On occasion, Shuichi would list off everything that he adored about Eiri, receiving kisses all the while. Then Eiri would respond by whispering words of affection into Shuichi's ear.

When Shuichi was on tour, he missed these nights with a passion. He had a good time, but he still felt a longing to hear Eiri's loving whispers in the dark.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's been months since my last update and for that I deeply apologize! I've been running low on inspiration for Gravitation and just recently it rekindled. I'll be trying to update more frequently for you guys. Thank you for reading and tell me what you think!


	54. Full Moon

**Full Moon**

**A/N:** This is an AU drabble. Eiri is a vampire. He and Shuichi already met and are lovers.

A full moon floated among the stars in the dark blue sky. It was a reminder that Eiri must feed for his thirst for blood was dreadful on these nights. Gritting his teeth together, Eiri looked at Shuichi who had fallen fast asleep in his arms. Guilt blended in with his lust for blood. He knew that it hurt Shuichi when he dug his razor-sharp fangs into his neck. Even so, Shuichi wasn't one to admit to that. Since the start, he's allowed the pain out of consideration for Eiri.

"Shuichi…" Eiri whispered, his voice strangled. He shook as he held onto his lover tighter.

"Eiri…" Shuichi sleepily replied. He was a light sleeper. Eiri's overwhelming need nearly made him forget. His grip loosened, letting Shuichi pull away to look him in the eyes. When faced with those brilliant amethyst eyes, Eiri felt like he was drowning. He practically dug his fingers into the skin of Shuichi's upper arms. In turn, those amethyst eyes widened in alert. Just as fast, they glazed over in empathy. "Eiri, don't hold back. I understand that there's a full moon out tonight." Shuichi took a gentle hold of Eiri's quavering arm with one hand. With the other, he tugged at the collar of his shirt, exposing his neck.

Slowly, Eiri leaned forward. His arms winded around Shuichi's waist, holding him steady. Eiri lowered his mouth and sunk his teeth into Shuichi's neck. His heart ached upon hearing a pain groan escape his lover's lips. After his thirst was quenched, Eiri licked at the punctures. The always pleasant sound of his lover's mewl filled him with a lust for more. He longed to touch him, kiss him, and make love to him.

"Oh, Eiri," Shuichi laughed, though it did contain traces of pain. "You don't ever have to hesitate, ok? It'll take more than this to scare me off."

Eiri's back straightened. He put a hand to Shuichi's cheek, tenderly caressing his face. "Do you know how much my heart aches when I hurt you so selfishly?"

"I know, my love. But remember that your pain is always my pain." Shuichi responded before kissing Eiri's lips.


	55. Stage'n'Sex

**Stage'n'Sex**

In a way, Shuichi's performances and their lovemaking were similar. For one thing, they both occured at night. (At times, Bad Luck's concerts delayed their sexual activity. Eiri wasn't complaining though.)

At each and every one of them, Eiri melted more and more. The love of his life was serenading to him. Whenever on stage, Shuichi didn't look at anyone else. His amethyst eyes enthralled him with the serenity he saw within them.

Here and there, Shuichi would close his eyes, drowning in the melody, humming. It reminded Eiri of how Shuichi writhes beneath him, moaning, his sweaty skin lighting up in moonlight. The altruism reflected through his vocals reminds Eiri of how Shuichi foments him further by whispering amorous words into his ear.

Shuichi was exposed, singing those candid lyrics that were getting better by the day. And Eiri was soaking in every minute of it.

* * *

**A/N:** I just thought of this comparison the other day. I know it's been long since I've updated. I apologize for that! I'll try to update faster for you guys! Thank you so much for reading, everyone! You all rock!


	56. Stargazing

**Stargazing**

Shining beacons permeated through the dark blue sky. The air was humid, making the pool serve as a fine spot to keep cool while stargazing. Shuichi sat on Eiri's lap, who in turn was seated on one of the pool's built-in seats. He leaned back against Eiri's chest, breathing an elated sigh. The night was peaceful. It was their's to enjoy.

Shuichi's smile broadened and a jovial gasp escaped his lips. "Ooh! A shooting star!" He pointed towards the beam of light that shot across the sky on a diagonal. Quickly, he put his hands together in prayer, closing his eyes. After a scant moment, he cocked his head towards Eiri, who stared at the sky with such indifference. "Aren't you going to make a wish?"

"Now why would I want to do a stupid thing like that when I have everything I could possibly want right here?" Eiri asked, kissing Shuichi's smiling lips.


	57. Fear

**Fear**

This was where Eiri Uesugi belonged. Later he would recognize the setting as a longer sidewalk with more stores – bigger and better than the ones that originally reside on this street. He sauntered along it with his hands in his pockets. Eiri forced the look of indifference onto his face – the one that beguiled people into thinking that he's intrepid. But he's not. He fears the big world that he walks on. It's full of people that do nothing but cause pain.

Laughter broke through the self-inflicted trance he put himself into. His eyes widened. Shuichi was clinging to someone's arm. It was another man. Eiri sympathized with sinking ships because he felt like one.

What was going on? How did it come to this? Shuichi was too open and honest to cheat on him. Or maybe Eiri misjudged him. Whatever the case, it hurt. Some unknown force was ruthlessly tearing out his insides.

His system shut down.

He was empty.

That smile of Shuichi's was supposed to belong to him.

That laugh was supposed to be saved just for him.

Shuichi stood on his tiptoes to reach for the man's lips. In response, the man locked his strong arms around Shuichi's waist and pulled him closer.

A switch in Eiri was triggered and he sprung to life. He ran over to the man and tackled him onto the ground.

Only he was allowed to hold and kiss Shuichi like that.

"Eiri, please wake up!" Shuichi's voice came out of the man's mouth.

Eiri gasped. His eyes snapped open. Shuichi was below him. Light from the breaking dawn allowed him to see the look of horror on his lover's face. Tentatively, Shuichi reached up to cup his face. The touch made Eiri realize that this was reality. "You're sweating and you look like you just saw a ghost…" Shuichi commented. "Were you having a nightmare?"

Eiri stared. There Shuichi was, lying underneath him. It was a wonder after all the horrible stuff he put Shuichi through. Eiri figured that a part of him feared that Shuichi would be taken away from him, whether that is from another guy or from a gang worse than Taki's.

Finally, he released an elated sigh and then gently pulled Shuichi up into a hug. Eiri buried his face in Shuichi's neck, smelling the strawberry scented shampoo that Shuichi used. That mixed with the scent of his skin smelt like heaven to Eiri.

"Shuichi, you won't ever leave, will you?" Eiri asked.

"Of course not! What would ever make you think so? Haven't I made it obvious enough that I am so in love with you?" Shuichi asked back.

"You sure have. Forget I asked. It was just a stupid nightmare, that's all."

"You're afraid I'll leave you?"

Eiri didn't answer. He just held Shuichi tighter.

"Eiri, look at me." Shuichi gently goaded. Eiri complied and Shuichi cupped his face again. Those amethyst eyes held a sparkle that was solely his. "I won't ever leave. What we have is too special to walk away from. You're too special to walk away from. Nobody can change the way I feel about you."

Eiri smiled, kissed Shuichi, and gently eased him back down onto the bed.

Shuichi's reassurance had made his fear vanish.

* * *

**A/N:** Part of this is from personal experience. When I'm sleeping (and when I actually dream), I dream about places that I've been to, only they're slightly different whether they be wider or longer or etc. I figured I'd make Eiri suffer a bit because I watched the series again and once I hit episode 7 - the part where Eiri yells at Shuichi - and I got so livid. I just had to vent. This is the result. Let me know what you think. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It makes me smile to read your wonderful comments!


	58. Massage

**Massage**

Eiri was seated before his computer. The cursor was blinking him, mocking him. Eiri propped his elbows on his desk and put his head in his hands, groaning. He was having a bad day. Eiri had pulled an all-nighter and was functioning on as little as two hours of sleep. On top of that, his inspiration has been sleeping over Hiroshi's house for the past two days, which he spent, enshrouded in loneliness.

Shuichi and the other two were struggling to meet a deadline. That's why they were having their little sleep-overs. It was plausible. They needed extra time. Eiri just couldn't help but be agitated with Shuichi. He was the reason why the past two days felt much longer than that.

Suddenly the long-awaited knock came from the door. Eiri's head shot up and he slammed his laptop shut. At all costs, Eiri wanted to avoid loud squealing and flying hugs, especially with the head ache he had obtained.

Eiri turned the chair around and frowned. "Come in," he permitted, gruffly.

The door swung open and made an unpleasantly loud thump once it hit the wall. Eiri winced. Sometimes he despised the fact that Shuichi's excitement had more than enough potential to break down walls. "Eiri, I missed you so much! How have you been?" Shuichi asked all smiles. He must've realized how prone to irritation Eiri was then because he approached with caution.

"Just great," Eiri mumbled. He had a knot in his shoulder the size of a rice ball. Eiri attempted to assuage it by rolling his shoulder.

"Is your shoulder bothering you? Here, give me your hand." Shuichi held out his.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to give you a massage and help you relax."

A massage sounded tempting. Eiri was hardly able to come up with diddly squat for over a half hour. Being massaged would be more worthwhile at this point. So he took Shuichi's hand and let his lover lead him to their bedroom. Eiri took off his shirt and lied down on his stomach. He felt the hesitant dip behind him. Shuichi was nervous. Slowly, he straddled Eiri and applied the cool sensation of lotion onto Eiri's shoulders and back. Shuichi's touch gradually began to nullify how stiff he was. Sleep was making his eyelids heavy. Eiri relented to the untangling of his muscles.

"Does that feel better?" Shuichi asked, softly.

"Mm-hmm…" Eiri hummed his pleasure.

The massage continued for the next few minutes. That was until Shuichi decided that it was a good idea to bite at Eiri's earlobe. "Ouch!" Eiri yelped at the burning pain that shot through his ear. It hit him like frostbite, except this stimulated him.

Shuichi took advantage of Eiri's recuperation to run out of the room. With a hand clasped onto his ear, Eiri chased after his lover, Shuichi's mirth and footsteps leading the way. It didn't take long for Eiri to pin Shuichi to the wall.

"You didn't think that you'd get away from me that easily, did you?" Eiri murmured, his face close to Shuichi's.

"No, but I love it when you chase me." Shuichi smiled. He closed the space between their lips, hooking his arms around Eiri's neck.

* * *

A/N: 400 reviews? I'm so...amazed! Thank you all for your wonderful comments! Sometimes it's fun to go back and read them whenever I want some inspiration. OK, the reason why I haven't been updating that much lately is because I'm working on some other stories right now. So I hope that you'll continue to be patient with me and keep reading and reviewing. Thank you again! You all rock!


	59. Frustration

Frustration

Damn blinking cursor. It reminded him of his slump. That he had a lot more to type. The deadline was looming near, ominously so. Why couldn't he just cut and paste out of his head?

Eiri heaved a heavy sigh. He had to focus. Just type and worry about editing later. He couldn't it right on the first try. Even though, he wished that he could. There were other stories in his head, aspiring to surface. Those of which would eventually have a deadline too.

He released a loud groan. The frustration was turning into rage. He grew tempted to toss his laptop out of his window and scream fuck you as loud as he could.

Who knew that his passion would cause him such torment?


	60. It's Gonna Rain

**It's Gonna Rain**

Shuichi awoke to an empty bed. He figured that Eiri was in his study, typing away. He sighed and shifted against the soft mattress. Countless raindrops were cascading down their window. He smiled. It took that many tears to get where he was now.

He shot out of the comfortable bed to get his pen and pad. _Just let it flow_, he told himself. _Let the lyrics find their way on the paper._

_The raindrops_

_They blend in with my tear drops_

_And clense me of my pain_

_I look up at the sky_

_It's like I'm looking inside of myself_

_It's gray with few touches of white_

_I'm clouded and murky _

_Dirty because of how you made me_

_Ooh, I wish time was my forte_

_But I can't give you that, darling_

_The chance to go back_

_And get your answers_

_From him, the true keeper of your heart_

_Ooh, cupid, why are you so cruel?_

_I used to ask why_

_Why am I not good enough for you?_

_How long until you see...how much you mean to me?_

_So why would you hurt me?_

_What have I done to you?_

_Tell me what I did wrong_

_So I can apologize_

_All of these thoughts nearly drove me off the ledge_

_After the rain..._

_All of this pain gets washed away_

_After the rain..._

_A rainbow of emotions crowded your face_

_And I got to see_

_The person behind the Yuki_

_I got to see you, Eiri_

He was pleased with the outcome, though he had to cut out the names. And make some adjustments here and there. But it turned out good. He pulled out his lyrics folder and looked through. As he looked through each one, Shuichi let out a joyous breath. His lyrics had gotten better. The earlier ones were coded and guarded. Only he was able to understand the context. But the ones he had just written were frank about his emotions. He realized that was because he didn't care what anybody else thought about them anymore. He wasn't trying hard to wrack his brain for fancier terminology. He was writing his true feelings down. Feelings that he wanted to share with the world.

Like how Ryuichi inspired him, Shuichi wanted to inspire as many people as possible.

* * *

**A/N:** Mother Nature was my inspiration today. It was raining and that was all it took to get me writing. Typing, technically. This chapter's name was inspired by Bonnie Pink's Song, _It's Gonna Rain_, which I discovered while watching Rurouni Kenshin, which is another awesome anime. As for the implied lyrics, that was all me. I might even think about becoming a lyricist... Anyway, tell me what you think and I'll try to come up with more ideas for this series since I got so many of you hooked. Thank you so much for reading, everyone! You are all so amazingly awesome!


End file.
